Changement de vie
by Kiara88
Summary: Après la mort de Voldemort, Hermione Granger a l’intention de s’amuser cette dernière année à Poudlard… et même si pour ça, elle fréquenterait d’autres personnes que ses amis. HG/DM BZ/PP
1. La rentrée

« Changement de vie » par _Kiara88_

Résumé : Après la mort de Voldemort, Hermione Granger a l'intention de s'amuser cette dernière année à Poudlard… et même si pour ça, elle fréquenterait d'autres personnes que ses amis.

Note de l'auteur : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling.

_**Certains d'entres vous l'ont peut-être déjà lu, je l'avais commencé il y a longtemps mais j'avais arrêté à cause du manque de temps, le lycée et l'internat en même temps, ce n'est pas vraiment facile !! Donc voilà, je l'a publie une nouvelle fois et je vous promets de la finir cette fois-ci !**_

**BONNE LECTURE**

_Je me sens assez nostalgique de revenir ici, dans cette gare. Déjà quand j'étais revenue à Poudlard il y a huit ans, j'avais fondue en larmes, j'espère ne pas renouveler l'expérience._

_« Papa, il travail ici ? Demande Michael _

_-Oui mon chéri, c'est pourquoi il est partit tôt ce matin pour tout préparer. _

_- Ca va vraiment me faire bizarre de l'avoir avec moi en cours, intervient Lily, tu crois qu'il va me surveiller ? Parce que tonton Blaise m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas arrêter !_

_- Tu te débrouille avec lui, tu sais très bien comment il est… Dis-je »_

_Lily a onze ans, et elle faisait son entrée dans l'école de Poudlard avec comme professeur de potion, son cher papa, mon cher mari. Michael a cinq ans, et je pense qu'il a vraiment hâte de rentrer à l'école. Je me penche vers ma fille et lui demande de faire très attention à elle._

_« Et surtout si tu te retrouve à Serpentard, ne sois pas méchante avec les Gryffondores._

_-Je sais maman, tu n'arrête pas de me dire ça depuis deux mois. Me fait-elle remarquer._

_- Désolé…_

_- Tu crois vraiment que je serais à Serpentard ? _

_- Je le pense…_

_- J'espère quand même qu'ils sont mignon les élèves… Sourit-elle_

_- Voilà pourquoi je pense que tu seras à Serpentard, tu ressemble tellement à ton père… »_

_Je la prends dans mes bras et la laisse monter dans le Poudlard Express, prenant ensuite la main de Michael, retournant à la maison. Vous voulez peut-être savoir comment j'en suis arrivé là… ? Laisser moi vous expliquer la cause de mon bonheur et comment ma vie a changée…_

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée

**POV Hermione**

J'arrivai au Chemin de Traverse et c'était incroyable le calme qui régnait à présent dans le monde de la magie. Il faut dire que maintenant qu'Harry est vaincu Voldemort, tout le monde était hors de danger. Enfin, moi j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter ! Ces trois mois de vacances, j'avais bien réfléchit et étant donné que je suis encore jeune - oui quand même, 17 ans c'est jeune - je pensais que s'occuper de moi serai une bonne idée. Et j'avais entièrement raison, vu que maintenant je me sentais extrêmement bien dans ma peau. J'avais tout changé chez moi, même si moralement j'avais encore cette petite fille rat-de-bibliothèque qui semble encore présente en moi.

Je rentrai au Chaudron Baveur pour rejoindre mes deux meilleurs amis : Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Je n'avais pas de mal a les trouvés, installés autour d'une table, surement en train de discuter de Quidditch.

« Salut les gars !

- Hermione !!!

- Oui c'est encore mon prénom…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!! me demandait Harry

- Moi ?! Rien du tout, pourquoi ?

- Tes fringues et tes cheveux ?!

- Tu as quelque chose contre la façon dont je suis habillée ou coiffée, Ron ? »

Bon c'est vrai, vous allez me dire que ma tenue était un peu trop provocante, mais il faisait chaud alors j'avais mis ce mini short brun et ce décolté blanc.

« Pas du tout, mais…

- J'avais envie de changer, c'est tout ! Ca ne me va pas ?

- Tu as très belle comme ça Hermy…

- Merci Harry! J'ai bien réfléchit et je pense que je vais profiter de cette dernière année, vu que maintenant qu'Harry nous as vaincus Voldemort.

- C'est vrai que j'ai fait le plus gros… murmurait Harry »

Ron et moi tournions nos têtes vers le Survivant levant un sourcil. Bon c'est vrai que c'était lui qui avait fait la phase finale mais beaucoup de gens étaient là pour l'aider… en particulier nous deux.

« Ok alors la prochaine fois qu'un puissant mage noir prévoit de détruire le monde, tu te débrouilleras sans nous ! S'étonnait Ron

- Je plaisantais, vous m'avez beaucoup aidé.

- En oubliant tout ça, j'ai une deuxième bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer…

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait un piercing ?

- Non !! Et puis je suis plus tatouage…

- C'est quoi un piercing ? Questionnait Ron en fronçant les sourcils

- Un truc moldu Ron, laisse tomber… enfin bref ! Devinez qui est nommé préfet en chef cette année ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai !!

- Félicitation !!

- Merci je suis assez fière de moi c'est vrai !!

- Tu sais qui est l'autre préfet ?

- Non mais bon avec un peu de chance, je tomberais sur un gars mignon, intelligent et très sexy !

- Et c'est là que tu te retrouve avec le pire enfoiré du lycée, arrogant et égoïste !

- Ron as raison… genre Drago Malfoy… »  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...............................................................**

**POV Drago**

Confortablement installé chez moi, j'attendais mes deux meilleurs amis : Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Il faut dire qu'il venait régulièrement chez moi ces trois derniers mois, vu que mon père était en prison et que ma mère était souvent en mission (elle est Aurore au Ministère de la Magie). Parfois c'était bien la solitude mais j'avais aussi quelques fois envie de m'amuser ou de simplement pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. J'ai passé une année très… bizarre ! Faut dire que ce battre du côté de Potter et de se petite bande pour éliminer mon père n'était pas dans mes passe-temps favoris. Mais heureusement, la menace était partit – grâce a Potter je l'admets – et je pouvais enfin vivre ma vie sans entendre mon père geindre.

Je fus coupé dans mes pensées par Blaise.

« …qu'une idiote !! Lançait la voix de mon meilleur ami derrière moi

- Ah oui ? Moi ? Une idiote !! Non mais tu t'es regardais toi !! Espèce d'inculte, j'en suis sur que tu ne l'as même pas vu !! Criait Pansy

- Si je l'es vu, les 3 même, et puis tu peux demander a Drago, on les à vu ensemble ! »

Oh non ce n'est pas vrai, ils allaient encore me mêler à leurs histoires. Ils ne faisaient que de s'engueulés en ce moment et je pense que c'est parce qu'ils s'aiment bien. Ils finiront ensembles à force de se disputé ainsi, c'était même sûr !

« Je sais parfaitement qui a raison et c'est moi !! Se ventait Blaise

- Arrgg !! Tu m'énerve !!

- Et toi tu me casse les c…

- Bon ça suffit, stop, disais-je intervenant dans la conversation. C'est quoi cette fois-ci ? Un débat politique ? Un sondage parût à la Gazette des Sorciers ? Alors j'attends !

- Dray… tu as vu Pirates des Caraïbes n'es pas ? me demandait la brune

- Euh oui…

- Avoue que si Jack Sparrow et Will Turner se serait battus, sans être interrompus, se serait Will qui gagnerais ! »

Alors c'était pour ça… très puérils mais deux meilleurs amis !

« Oh arrête ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin qui n'y connait absolument rien ! Jack as plus d'expérience… réattaquait Blaise

- Tu parles ! C'est un abruti qui pense qu'à lui et à sa bouteille de Rhum !!

- Tu…

- Euh excusez-moi !! Arrêter-moi si je me trompe mais vous êtes en train de faire tout ce cinéma pour un film ?! »

Je crois bien qu'ils étaient en train de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient ridicule vu le silence pesant.

« Avouez que c'est quand même débile de se disputer pour ça ! Et si-je puis me permettre, je pense que se serais Jack qui gagnerai. »

Blaise avait un sourire victorieux vers moi alors que Pansy me fusillait du regard.

« Mais bon, il y a des choses plus importantes comme le faite que votre meilleur ami est était nommé préfet en chef cette année !

- Mais c'est génial ! Félicitation !!

- Tu sais qui est ton colocataire ?

- Non mais Je m'en fiche un peu en faite… j'ai vraiment envie de m'amuser cette année ! »

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.............................................................**

**POV Hermione**  
Ce n'était pas possible !! Installée dans ma nouvelle chambre de préfet en chef, je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. LUI ! Son homologue était ce Serpentard ! Elle avait faillit s'évanouir quand elle avait su que c'était LUI…

_Flash Back  
« Bon bah les gars, j'y vais. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! »_

__

Je me dirigeais vers le compartiment réservé aux préfets en chef et quand j'entrais, j'avais faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

« Malfoy ?!

- Granger ? »

Alors c'était lui. J'allais passer toute mon année dans un appartement avec Drago Malfoy. Toute filles qui aurait était à ma place aurait sauté de joie… mais ce n'était pas tout à fait mon cas. Même s'il avait combattu à nos côté, j'avais quand même du mal à lui faire confiance.

« Dites-moi que je rêve ?

- Ah parce que tu rêve de moi Granger ?! »

Et voila ça commence déjà…

« Ne commence pas ! L'invertissais-je »

Je vis le Serpentard me détaillant du regard. Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas si terrible d'être préfet en chef avec lui…

« Sa va Malfoy ? Je ne te gêne pas trop ?

- Quoi ?!

- Je sais que je suis si désirable mais je préfère que tu regarde autre chose que mes fesses.

- Désirable ? Toi ?! Ne prend pas tes rêves pour tes réalités Granger !!

Je ne faisais pas attention à ce qu'il disait, je sortais mon magazine Girls de mon sac et commençais ma lecture sous les yeux étonné de Malfoy.

« Tu as fait quoi de tes vieux bouquins poussiéreux ?

- Parce que maintenant c'est un crime de lire un magazine ? Demandais-je

- Pourquoi tu réponds à mes questions par des questions Granger ?

- Je ne sais pas Malfoy… peut-être parce que je n'aime pas tes questions…

- Tu as mangé quoi ces 3 derniers mois ?

- Rien du tout pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air différente…

- Je suis toujours la bonne vieille moldu que tu connais Malfoy…

- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'ai une question à te poser.

- Pour changer… vas-y pose !

- Tu as vu Pirates des Caraïbes »

Hein ?!! C'était quoi cette question ?

« Pardon ? Depuis quand tu regarde les films moldus toi ?

- Juste pour te demander quelque chose… si Jack et Will combattraient, sans être interrompus, qui gagnerait ? disait-il tout en me fixant

- Will, sans hésiter !

- J'aurais plus pensé pour Jack tu vois…

- Tu rigole ? Jack est un abruti qui pense qu'à lui et à…

- Sa bouteille de Rhum, je sais… coupait-il. Tu t'entendrais bien avec Pansy toi…  
Fin du Flash Back

S'entendre avec Pansy ?! N'importe quoi, ce n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais pu m'entendre !

« Malfoy ?! »

J'entrai dans le salon où il était en train de lire un livre de Potions.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Granger ?

- Je propose qu'on fixe quelques règles pour cette année.

- Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que Poudlard possède assez de règles à respecté… souriait-il

- Je parle de nous deux Malfoy !

- Oh très bien… je t'écoute, propose !

- Ok, alors premièrement, on a le droite à une heure chacun dans le salle de bain matin et soir ; deuxièmement, interdiction de rentrer dans la chambre de l'autre ; troisièmement, les rondes de Poudlard se font à deux ; quatrièmement, on ne ramène pas ses conquêtes à l'appart ; et cinquièmement, on essais de ne plus s'insultés…

- Bon d'accord, on essais…  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_**Alors comment vous en pensez ? Reviews s'il vous plait !**_

_**Bientôt le deuxième chapitre : « La fête »**_

_**Bonne journée !!**_


	2. La fête

**_Comme prévu le deuxième chapitre, merci pour les reviews du premier !_**

**_BONNE LECTURE_**

Chapitre 2 : La fête

**POV Drago**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois, que je cohabitais avec Granger. Et pour tout vous dire, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, on avait même des conversations très civilisés où on ne se disputer pas. Je ne cherche plus à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris avec elle. Vu que je n'avais plus mon père sur le dos, je n'avais aucune raison de la détesté. Et il faut bien avouer, Granger s'est plutôt bien occupé d'elle…

« Granger ?

Elle était dans sa chambre et comme je n'ai pas le droit d'y entrer – foutus règles – je l'attendait au salon.

« J'arrive ! »

Elle sortait de sa chambre vêtue d'un jogging blanc et d'un tee-shirt noir.

« J'aurais quelque chose à te demander…

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

- Oui, je voudrais que les Serpentards viennent ici… samedi soir… faire la fête…

- Je te demande pardon ? »

Bon ok c'était mal partit mais je peux encore la faire changer d'avis.

« Se serait sympa non ?

- Tout les Serpentards ?!

- Seulement les sixièmes et dernière année… »

Je la voyais réfléchir et s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Ok, je suis d'accord !

- C'est vrai ? Cool !

- Mais à une seule condition… Disait-elle avec un sourire ».

Et merde !! Je m'y attendais à celle là !

« Euh… laquelle ?

- Tu me laisse aussi profiter de la fête ! »

Elle était tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

« Euh… tu es sur que…

- Oh je t'en pris Malfoy, je serais me débrouillée… je ne suis pas aussi coincée que tu le pense !

- Bon d'accord…

- Super ! »

Aucun commentaire ! Je venais d'accordé à Granger de participé a ma fête où elle sera la seule Gryffondore. Que des Serpentards ! Elle va se sentir un peu seule… ou pas ! Faut dire qu'elle m'avais beaucoup surpris ces derniers temps et qu'elle n'avait pas fini de me suspendre…  
**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...........................................................**

**POV Hermione**

J'étais prête pour la fête !! J'avais suggéré à Drago d'aller dans la salle sur demande, ils y seraient plus confortablement installés que chez nous. Sur le chemin, je me regardai une dernière fois dans un miroir. J'avais optée pour une jupe verte foncée assez courte, un débardeur noir et des chaussures de la même couleur. Mes cheveux étaient détachés et je m'étais maquillé vraiment légèrement. J'entrai dans la pièce et la détailla : une longue piste de danse au milieu, un bar à droite et des canapés, sièges tout autour de la piste. La musique était assez forte et les gens étaient nombreux à danser.

Je décidai de bien commencer la soirée en m'offrant un p'tit remontant. Je descendais cul-sec un Whiskey pur feu et regardais autour de moi. Ce n'était que des Serpentards, comme l'avais dit Malfoy. D'ailleurs il est où celui là ? Ah le voila… installé sur un canapé au fond de la salle. Après m'être servit un cocktail, j'allai vers lui et lui dit :

« Alors, on est le prince de la soirée et on reste seul au fond de la pièce…

- Oh mais je ne suis pas seul Granger… par contre toi, tu dois y être, entourée de nous tous.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis habituée à ce genre de fête…

- Salut Dray ! Cool ta soirée ! Arrivait Zabini

- Merci, sa va vous deux ?

- Comme d'habitude… Salut Granger, classe ta jupe ! Me complimentait Parkinson.

- Euh merci… »

Vous auriez voulu que je réponde quoi à ça ?

« Alors comment se passe la cohabitation entre vous deux ?

- Ca va…

- Ca pourrait être pire mais sa va… dis-je

- Je vais me cherché un verre, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? proposait la Serpentarde

- Prend moi comme d'habitude…

- Pareil !

- Ok, Granger tu veux quelque chose ?

- Je vais venir avec toi ! »

On partait toutes les deux au bar laissant seul les garçons.

« Un sex on the beach, un zombie et un Whiskey pur feu…

- Deux Whiskey pur feu !

- Tu es une fille surprenante Granger…

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je me retrouve ici avec toi, à une fête, organisé par mon meilleur ennemi, rempli de Serpentards, en commandant de l'alcool ?

- Tu as vraiment tout résumé…

- Pour être honnête, ça me fait du bien d'être ici. J'ai vraiment envie de m'amuser ! »

On prenait les cocktails pour les emmenés aux deux autre Serpentard.

« On est jeune qu'une fois…

- C'est vrai et vu tout ce qu'ils nous aient arrivés ces dernières années, on peut bien en profité. Remarqua-t-elle.

- Exactement t'as raison !

- J'ai toujours raison…

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi Pansy… regarde le coup de Pirates des Caraïbes, j'avais raison !

- Oh non ça recommence… se plaignit Malfoy »

A en voir la tête de Malfoy, ces deux là devaient se disputé régulièrement…

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as posé cette question sur Will et Jack, Malfoy ?

- Ouais !

- Et tu as répondu quoi ? Me demanda la Serpentarde.

- Will…

- Arrgg !! Les filles !!

- Yes !! Tu remonte dans mon estime Granger !

- Et bah c'est bon à savoir !

- Ca mérite bien un p'tit remontant ça !

- J'te suis ! »  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...............................................................**

**POV Drago**

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Pansy et Granger buvait au bar. Blaise et moi n'étions pas loin, à les surveillés.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller les voir, non ?  
- Excellente idée ! »

On arrivait prés d'elle, les entourant. Elles étaient complètement pétées !! Elles riaient comme des bécasses en mentionnant des extraits de films moldus. Quand elles évoquèrent un passage avec un écureuil, qui apparemment, raffolé de noisettes, elles se mirent à rires très bruyamment. Je ne savais pas de tout de quoi elles parlaient mais ça avait l'air de les faires rires… et même un peu trop. J'ai cru que mes oreilles allaient exploser, et à en voir la tête de Blaise, je compris qu'il galérait autant que moi…

« Bon ça suffit, vous nous avez assez niqué la stéréo comme ça… on y va. »

On n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, que Granger se redressa vivement.

« J'adore cette chanson !!

- Allez viens Hermione, on va danser !! »

Pendant qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes les deux sur la piste de danse, Blaise et moi se regardions, surpris. On n'avait pas rêvés ?! Pansy venait bien d'appeler Granger par son prénom et à en croire ce que l'on voyait devant nous, elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, étant donné que les deux filles étaient collés l'une contre l'autre en se trémoussant.

Je fixai Granger, et je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait de penser cela, mais à ce moment là, je la trouvais particulièrement sexy et très désirable. Je ne dis pas que Pansy ne l'es pas, mais c'est ma meilleure amie depuis l'enfance et je ne peux pas penser ça d'elle. Par contre, ça n'empêche pas Blaise d'y penser… Je le regardai attentivement et… c'est de la bave ça ?! Je riais silencieusement mais mon rire s'effaçait quand je vis arrivé Xavier Carnier et Guillaume Fouchet vers les filles.

Le premier se collait à Granger tandis que le deuxième embrassait langoureusement Pansy. Ensuite je me tournai vers Blaise qui serrait les poings. Quand je regardai une dernière fois la scène devant mes yeux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir ce « foutu » sentiment de jalousie envers Xavier.

« Il faut faire quelque chose !!

- J'ai un plan… »

Après avoir expliqué mon plan à Blaise, on se dirigeait tout les deux vers la piste de danse. On allait se faire passé pour leurs petits amis respectifs. Bah quoi ? C'est une idée géniale… et je le fais pour Pansy, et puis aussi pour la réputation de Granger…

« Hey sa va pas, non ? Laisse ma copine tranquille !!! »

Mon meilleur ami cognait sur Guillaume… je lui avais dit de rester calme, il ne m'avait pas écouté. Quand je m'approchai de Granger, Xavier s'éloignait pour éviter de finir comme son ami. On ramenait les filles au fond de la salle.

« Mais sa va pas de les avoir fait fuir !!!

- Oui, on leur plaisait !!

- Bon ça suffit, j'te ramène au dortoir. Faisait mon ami.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie… Blaise s'il te plait !! »

Elle se collait plus contre lui mais il ne céda pas.

« Dit bonne nuit a ta nouvelle copine Pansy…

- Bonne nuit Hermione, on n'oublie pas de refaire ça !!

- T'inquiète Pansy !! Bonne nuit !! »

Mes deux amis quittaient la fête, et donc je me retrouvai seul avec Granger, qui commençait à se lever !

« Hey ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

- Rejoindre Xavier, Il m'a promit une nuit de rêve !!!

- Pas question, tu restes ici ! »

Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui là !! Vouloir coucher avec n'importe quelle fille du lycée… ah…euh… aucun commentaire !! Il n'aura pas Granger en tout cas !

« Allez on rentre à l'appart Granger… »

De la salle sur demande à l'appart des préfets en chef, la route était longue, vu le nombre de fois où Granger se cassait la gueule. Arrivant à destiner, elle faillit une nouvelle fois tomber mais je le l'avais retenue à temps, puis l'aidant à aller jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Malfoy… tu n'as pas le droit de venir dans ma chambre… ça fait partit des règles… à respectés !!

- Tu sais Granger, les règles n'ont jamais été mon fort… »

Je l'emmenai jusqu'à son lit pour l'installé. Mais ne contrôlant pas ses gestes, elle commençait à se blottir contre moi.

« Tu fais de la musculation Malfoy ? »

Ce regard… je t'en pris Granger ne me regarde pas comme ça…

« Euh… oui ça m'arrive… »

C'est tout ce que tu lui réponds ?! Mais par Salazar !! C'est Granger, repousse là merde !! Elle se mordait les lèvres inférieures… un truc qui m'excite à mort…

« Il faut que j'y…

- Shuuut…

Elle me souriait et approchait son visage du mien. Je ne bougeai pas, complètement hypnotisé par son regard. Elle frôlait mes lèvres avec les siennes…

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**POV Hermione **

Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ?! L'alcool me montait à la tête, je ne contrôlé plus mes gestes et… j'étais en train d'embrasser mon ennemi !! Il embrasse comme un dieu… C'était tellement doux et passionné à la fois… Je me collai plus contre lui et il mettait ses mains sur mes hanches pour approfondir le baiser. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras… mais ce bonheur de dura pas. On se séparait en se regardant, puis Malfoy, gêné, se reculait pour se mettre debout et quittait la pièce.

« Essaye de dormir maintenant Granger… »

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**POV Drago**

Je fermai la porte de la chambre collant mon dos à celle-ci me remémorant la scène qui venait de se passer. Je venais d'embrasser Granger, et le pire c'est que j'ai apprécié ! Je partais me coucher essayant d'oublier ce petit moment de faiblesse.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**_Alors qu'en pensez vous ? J'aime assez quand Pansy est assez cool ^^_**

**_J'attends vos Reviews avec impatience !_**

**_BONNE SOIREE_**

**_A venir le chapitre 3 : Les conséquences de la fête_**


	3. Les conséquences de la fête

Chapitre 3 : Les conséquences de la fête

**POV Hermione**

Je me réveillai à cause de la lumière du jour… je n'avais pas fermé les volets ?! J'ouvrai difficilement les yeux et essayai tant bien que mal de me lever. J'avais un mal de crâne terrible et une fois que j'avais posé mes pieds sur le sol, des flashs me revinrent de la soirée d'hier. Je me vois avaler des quantités de verres avec Pansy Parkinson et une danse torride avec elle… je suis devenu copine avec Parkinson ?! J'arrivai ensuite à me souvenir de Xavier. Il était plutôt pas mal à en croire mes souvenirs : Brun, yeux noisette, musclé et… j'espère que je n'ai pas été plus loin avec lui… En me remémorant tout ça, j'étais déjà dans la salle de bain, pour prendre ma douche. Je sortais une demi-heure plus tard et revenais dans ma chambre. Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon lit et un autre flash réapparut… un baiser échangé avec… Malfoy !! Je tournai la tête gênée par ce flash back. Moi qui avais envie de m'amuser… c'est fait !!

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**POV Drago**

Je m'étais levé de bonheur ce matin pour ensuite me laver puis préparer un bon petit déjeuner. J'étais tranquillement perdu dans mes pensées quand j'entendais un bruit derrière moi. C'était le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et c'était…Granger… Elle se tenait légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux deux secondes pour les ouvrir ensuite vers moi. C'est là que je remarquai qu'elle était vêtue d'un simple short court et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Essayant de garder mon calme, je lui lançai :

« Sa va Granger ?

- Hum… mouais !

- Tiens… »

Je lui tendais une potion qu'avait faite Rogue pour moi. Etant donné que j'aimais bien m'amuser, il a dû me passé ça pour éviter d'avoir le gueule de bois pour les cours. Granger se dirigeait vers moi, s'installait en face et prenait la potion.

« J'espère que tu n'essai pas de m'empoisonner Malfoy ?

- Non, commençai-je, c'est juste une potion pour que tu te sentes mieux après une sacré fête. »

Elle me regardait en souriant et buvait la potion d'un trait. Puis je l'a voyait faire une grimace.

« Beurk !!! Répugnant !!!

- Je sais… dis toi que tu n'es pas la seule. A mon avis, Blaise est en train de faire subir le même sort qu'avec Pansy.

- Ah oui… elle était dans un sacré état elle aussi.

- Avant on avait Pansy toute seule. Sa va on pouvait gérer, mais hier, on en avait deux, c'était encore pire !!

- Désolé… je me souviens un peu de la soirée. »

Je me redressai soudainement en regardant Granger qui se levait pour prendre une tasse de café. Et si elle se souvenait de CE moment de faiblesse ? Je commençais à lui demander timidement :

« Euh… tu te souviens de tout ?

- C'est encore un peu flou mais j'ai quelques flashs de temps en temps.

- Tu penses que t'arrivera à te souvenir de tout ?

- Je ne sais pas, on verra ! Je vais m'habiller, on se voit plus tard. »

J'hochai la tête vers elle et après qu'elle avait fermée la porte de sa chambre, je soupirai.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....**

**POV Hermione**

Ayant finit de m'habillais, de me maquillais, pour cachait toutes ces cernes, je partais à la Grande Salle affrontait la réalité. Ca allait beaucoup mieux depuis que Malfoy m'ai donné cette foutu potion dégelasse. En y réfléchissant c'était très sympathique de prendre soin de moi. Peut-être parce qu'il s'en voulait de ce qui s'était passé hier. Je n'avais pas voulu lui en parler de peur qu'il y ait un gêne entre nous. Cela faisait deux mois qu'on s'entendait bien et je ne voulais pas gâcher ça. Malfoy est quelqu'un de très gentil quand t'arrive à percer sa carapace égoïste et arrogante. Je franchissais le seuil de la Grande Salle et voyais Ron et Harry en train de prendre leurs petit dèj'. J'allais les rejoindre quand…

« Hermione !! »

Je me tournai vers Pansy qui me faisait signe de venir à la table des Serpantards. Je voyais aussi Malfoy un peu gêné, surement parce que Pansy venait de m'appeler par mon prénom. Ron et Harry n'y comprenaient rien alors je leurs faisais un signe disait que tout aller bien. Je m'avançai ensuite vers la table des Serpentards.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**POV Pansy**

Je voyais Hermione venir vers nous. J'avais vraiment passé une excellente soirée avec elle… enfin pour le peu que je me souvienne. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle a était envoyer à Gryffondore, elle avait plein de qualités qui la qualifierait à Serpentard. Elle se mettait en face de moi et Drago, à côté de Blaise.

« Salut ! nous dit le Gryffondore.

- Tu as bien dormit ?

- Super ! Malgré que Malfoy m'a fait boire un truc horrible dès le matin

- Je n'ai fait que de t'aider Granger… et puis Blaise à fait exactement la même chose à Pansy…

- C'est vrai… confirmait Blaise.

- Mais moi ça me fait presque plus rien, je suis habitué à ce genre de potion. »

- Cela veut dire qu'à chaque soirée tu te retrouve bourrée ? Me demandait Hermione

- Non pas toutes… la plupart !

- C'est vrai que ce genre de truc n'arrive pas souvent quand on s'appel Granger… intervient Drago.

- Détrompe toi Malfoy, les soirées moldus ressemble beaucoup aux soirées que vous organisez. »

Drago se tournait vers moi et Blaise d'un air interrogatif.

« Tiens c'est un truc qu'on a pas encore fait ça !

- Quoi ? Demandait Blaise

- Les soirées moldus. »

Il manquait plus que ça, Drago Malfoy, proposant d'aller à une soirée moldu. Puis Blaise nous rappelait qu'hier, Hermione et moi avions dansé ensembles et qu'on s'était collées très sensuellement.

« Oh merlin ! Disais-je

- C'était très joli à avoir… avoua Blaise »

On riait tout les quatre en se remémorant des scènes d'hier.

**……………..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**POV Ron**

Je regardais la scène se déroulait devant moi, sous mes yeux. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'Hermione Granger était à la table des Serpentards en train de rire avec Malfoy et sa bande.

« Non mais tu as vus ça Harry ?!! On ne va pas la laisser faire !

- Je suis sûr que Hermione as une bonne raison !

- Une bonne raison ?! Comment tu arrives à rester calme ?! Elle pactise avec l'ennemi !!

- Ron, on vit à présent dans un monde où la guerre est finie, rappelait-il, il n'y a plus d'ennemi. Et je ne pense pas que Malfoy soit une menace. Il nous a beaucoup aidés l'année dernière. »

Bon ok, j'avoue ! Il a était une aide précieuse… mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faudrait faire copain-copain avec lui et lui pardonné cinq ans d'insultes et d'arrogances !!

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**  
POV Blaise**

A en voir la tête de Weasley, il n'était pas très heureux de voir Granger avec nous. D'ailleurs en y repensant, tout le monde nous regardait. C'est vrai que ça pourrait paraître un peu bizarre de voir Granger rire avec trois élèves de Serpentard. Mais en l'a connaissant un peu plus, j'ai pu découvrir qu'en faite, c'était une fille avec beaucoup de qualités qui aurait pu la faire devenir une Serpentarde. Entre autre la fête mais elle a le physique d'une Serpentard… et si Pansy ne m'attirant pas autant, je crois que j'aurais jeté mon dévolu sur Granger. Mais ce n'est pas le cas… arrrg !!! Elle m'énerve tellement !! Alors pourquoi elle m'excite autant !! C'est peut-être la détester qui m'attire tant… je trouve ça trop sadique !! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive…

« Sa va Blaise ? Me demandait Drago

- Euh… oui

- Bon j'y vais moi, commença Granger, je vais rejoindre Ron et Harry. Ils doivent se poser des questions.

- Je crois que tout Poudlard se pose des questions… Remarquait Drago »

Granger nous laissait seuls et retournait vers ses amis.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Hermione**

On était dimanche, heureusement, parce que je n'avais pas la forme d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. D'habitude le dimanche, s'il faisait beau, on allait au parc ou bien a Pré-au-Lard. Mais là, je pense que je vais passé la journée à m'expliquer. D'ailleurs vu la tête de Ron, je crois que je vais devoir commencer maintenant.

« Bonjour ! Disais-je enthousiasme.

- Bonjour Hermione, bien dormie ?

- Ouais c'était une bonne nuit…

- Tu n'es pas venu hier soir, tu faisais quoi ?

- Ron !!! S'exclamait Harry »

Je pense qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Harry aussi, mais la différence, c'est qu'il me faisait confiance…

« Hermione n'a pas besoin de se justifier à cause de son absence hier, elle a tout de même le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut… non ? Remarquait Harry »

Bien dit !! Oh si tu savais… J'étais entouré de Serpentard à une fête, je me suis saouler avec Pansy Parkinson, dansais avec Xavier Carnier et embrassais Drago Malfoy…

« Et par ''ce qu'elle veut '', tu mentionne bien sur le faite qu'elle traîne avec Malfoy et sa bande ?!

- Oui, c'est mentionné dedans aussi… disait-il avec un sourire »

Harry as toujours était quelqu'un de compréhensif, et le faite que je parle avec certains Serpentards ne le dérange pas. Avant il ne m'aurait pas laissé et aurais réagis comme Ron mais maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus là et qu'aucun Serpentard risquerait de m'enlever, ou un truc dans ce genre là, il s'en fichait et me faisait confiance.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Pansy**

Plus tard dans la journée, Blaise, Drago et moi étions à la bibliothèque. Tout simplement parce que ce CHER Blaise avais insisté pour réviser les ASPICS. Sérieux, on ne les passera que dans sept mois !! On avait encore le temps… mais non il faut que Monsieur fasse sa crise. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver en ce moment !! Drago dit que c'est parce qu'il y a une énorme tension sexuelle entres nous et que ça nous excite au point de nous détestés !! Pauvre Drago… il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de coucher avec n'importe quelles filles, ça ne l'arrange pas du tout !! Au bout d'une heure coincée dans cette bibliothèque, je commençais à étouffer, j'en avais plus que marre.

« Bon les gars, ça vous dérange pas, je vais prendre l'air. J'en ai marre d'être ici !

- Bonne excuse pour ne pas travailler…

- Désolé mais on n'est pas tous des intellos comme toi, Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce tu crois, on peut être beau et intelligent à la fois… et si on a de la chance comme moi, on peut avoir un côté sexy en plus…

- Rêve toujours, toi sexy ?! Laisse…

- Ok, alors je vais vous éviter une autre dispute, nous coupait Drago. Pansy, tu ne voulais pas partir ? »

Je mettais mes affaires dans mon sac et partais tout en fusillant Blaise du regard. Je sortais de la bibliothèque et me dirigeai vers le tour d'Astronomie. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne vu que plus de la moitié des élèves sont à Pré-au-Lard. Je m'installai au bord de la tour, les jambes dans le vide et sortais mon paquet de cigarette. Je ne fumais pas vraiment, mais en ce moment, Blaise m'énervait tellement qu'il fallait que je passe mes nerfs sur autre chose… les moldus sont des génies.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Drago**

Pansy n'aime pas beaucoup étudier… non en faite elle déteste ça. Mais elle est sur d'avoir ses ASPICS à la fin de l'année. Je ne savais pas comment elle allait se débrouiller, mais je lui faisait confiance. Blaise n'avait pas l'air ravi qu'elle soit partit… oh peu importe, en la retrouvant, une dispute de plus va réapparaître et moi, je serais encore là, à jouer les arbitres. Voyons voir ce que nous dit la leçon de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… ouais pas grand-chose, j'y comprenais plus rien depuis que je suis arrivé dans cette salle en début d'après-midi. Quoique je fasse, ce baiser revenait dans ma tête et impossible de l'oublier ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!

« Sa ne vas pas ? Demandait Blaise

- Euh si… pourquoi ?

- Tu a l'air… pensif !

- J'ai toujours était pensif Blaise… disais-je en évitant le sujet.

- Je te connais par cœur Drago, et là, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose…

- C'est juste que… hésitai-je »

Il me fixait, attendant une explication. Et pourtant, j'étais là devant lui, et j'avais du mal à formuler mes mots. D'habitude quand on parle de filles avec Blaise, j'étais tout de suite a l'aise. Peut-être dû aux nombres de conquêtes sur mon tableau de chasse…

« Bon alors ? J'attends !

- D'accord !! Euh… il m'est arrivé quelque chose… hier soir… en ramenant Granger…

- Rien de grave j'espère ? S'inquiétai-t-il

- Non non ! Mais voilà… Granger m'a…embrassé… »

Il ouvrait les yeux de stupeur et après quelques secondes, il fermait son livre et me regardait de nouveau. **……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Blaise**

« Non non ! Mais voilà… Granger m'a embrassé… »

J'ouvrais les yeux de stupeur et m'imaginait la scène deux secondes. Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger s'embrassant. Là je crois qu'une discussion s'impose… Je fermai mon livre et regardait mon ami droit dans les yeux.

« Quand tu dis embrassé… c'est une bise ou…

- Ooooh Blaise !! Me coupait-il

- Désolé… c'était une question c'est tout !

- C'est juste que… je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête !

- Euh… Le baiser ou Granger ?

- Le baiser !! »

Je lui faisais un léger sourire

« Peut-être un peu des deux… Avouait-il »

Je le savais très bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Je connaissais Drago Malfoy comme si je l'avais fait… et heureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Quoique Narcissa est une femme plutôt bien pour son âge... Ce n'est pas vrai… te voila fantasmer sur la mère de ton meilleur ami, quel idiot !!

« Je t'en pris, dit moi que tu vas m'aider…

- Tu… tu pourrais recommencer ? Proposai-je

- Pardon ?!

- C'est soit ça, ou soit tu l'évites ! Et vu que Granger est maintenant copine avec Pansy, tu vas avoir du mal…

- Je peux tout simplement continuer à la voir, sans l'embrasser…

- Drago, disais-je en soupirant, tu ne pourras pas !

- Je peux très bien me contrôler !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !! Insistai-je

- Arrg !! Tu y arrives bien toi !!

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle… »

En faite si. Mais j'évitais le sujet… encore une fois.

« Je parle de la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre toi et…

- T'a vu l'heure, le coupai-je, il faut absolument qu'on y aille !!

- Blaise ! Tu exagères ! »

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**_Voilà donc le troisième chapitre espérant qu'il vous plaise... J'attends vos Reviews avec impatience..._**

**_Chapitre 4 à venir : Le plan_**

**_BONNE SOIREE !_**


	4. Le plan

Chapitre 4 : Le plan

**POV Hermione**

18h00. Nous voilà rentrés de Pré-au-Lard, enfin. J'aimais assez ces balades, mais c'était toujours la même chose. Et puis traîner avec deux mecs toute une après-midi voulait dire discussion de Quidditch toute l'après-midi. Sans oublier les plaintes de Ron et la jalousie d'Harry à propos des nombreuses conquêtes de Ginny. Il pourrait quand même aller la voir, elle attend que ça ! Mais non ! Il avait peut-être peur de la réaction de Ron aussi, vu qu'il était très protecteur envers sa petite sœur, je ne sais pas.

Enfin bref, ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! J'ai d'autres préoccupations pour le moment. Les ASPICS approchaient et il faudrait tout de même que je commence à réviser au lieu de me saouler et d'embraser le premier venu !

« Hey Hermione !! Me lançait une voix derrière moi. »

Je me retourne… ce n'est pas vrai, pas lui ! Xavier, se tenait là, devant moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Depuis quand les Serpentards m'appelle par mon prénom ?

- Voyons Hermione… ça ne t'avais pas si bien déranger hier. Disait-il en se rapprochant de moi.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué… mais hier, j'avais un peu trop forcée sur l'alcool.

- Ouais. Souriait-il. Dans ce cas, tu devrais boire plus souvent alors ! »

Il partait après m'avoir fait une bise sur la joue pour après lâché un sourire que j'avais déjà vu quelque part. Foutus Serpentards !! J'aperçu ensuite Pansy descendre les escaliers de la tour d'Astronomie. Après tout, ça me changera des garçons…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Pansy**

En descendant des escaliers, je voyais Xavier s'éloigner d'Hermione avec un sourire. Décidément ils ne vont pas nous lâchés ceux là. Déjà ce matin en allant à la Grande Salle, Guillaume m'avait accosté pour me draguer. Je lui avais bien fait comprendre qu'il ne m'intéressait pas mais c'est un Serpentard, ils n'ont pas besoin de la permission d'une fille pour la draguer, ils en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Heureusement, je n'étais pas toute seule. Peut-être que je pourrais m'allier avec Hermione pour en finir avec ces deux là.

Tiens, elle me voit venir vers elle et d'ailleurs, elle avait l'air contente de me voir.

« Enfin une fille… J'en avais assez de passez la journée avec les mecs ! Terminait-elle

-Tu devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant.

- En faite, Ginny est là d'habitude. Là, elle est avec sa nouvelle conquête… »

La petite Weasley ne se gênait pas, pendant que nous, on se battait avec des Serpentards. Mais attend Je croyais qu'elle aimait Potter… Ces Gryffondores !! Ils ne savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent, ça m'énerve !!

« Toi aussi, Xavier est venu te voir ?

-Oui. Répondait-elle. Je crois qu'il se fait un peu d'idée à cause d'hier.

- Guillaume aussi, il est venu me voir ce matin.

- Pourquoi tu n'en profite pas ? »

Pardon ?! J'ai du mal comprendre…

« Guillaume Fouchet, et ça ? Disais-je en montrant mon corps. Je te dis non tout de suite. »

Hermione me faisait un sourire, signe qu'elle avait compris et on allait toute les deux dans ces appartements pour discuter. Arrivé dans la salle des préfets en chef, j'étais émerveillée par la beauté du salon. Il y avait plusieurs canapés et deux tables, sûrement pour chacun des préfets. Trois portes à gauche et une porte à droites. Hermione m'expliquait qu'à droite il y avait la cuisine, et qu'à gauche c'était les deux chambres et la salle de bain. En face de moi, tout au bout du salon, une grande porte-fenêtre menée à un balcon.

« C'est un peu la belle vie ici…

-Oui mais il fallait le mérité ! Faisait-elle remarquer. »

On s'installait et elle me servait un verre. Un verre d'eau, je précise. Au bout d'une demi heure de discussion où cela m'avais permit d'en apprendre plus sur Hermione Granger, il y avait un silence pendant lequel elle se tortillait les doigts.

« Ca ne va pas ?

-Si si… murmurait-elle.

- Effectivement, ça se voit !

- Je réfléchis c'est tout.

- Tu peux m'en parler, ça sortira pas d'ici… »

C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas du genre à répéter tout ce qu'on me dit. Avant j'étais comme ça, mais j'ai changée.

« J'essais de me rappeler de quelque chose. Confiait-elle

-A propos d'hier ?

- Ouais… je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que j'ai embrassé… Malfoy… »

Ah ! Je me disais bien que Drago était bizarre ce matin.

« Ca m'inquiète un peu que tu ne dises rien, tu… n'es pas amoureuse de lui ? Interrogeai-t-elle

-Quoi ? Non ! Il y a quelques années oui, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il couche avec moi… mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était qu'un ami.

- Ca m'est arrivé la même chose avec Ron, et puis maintenant il est avec Luna.

- Drôle de couple non ?

- J'avoue, j'ai étais un peu surprise mais ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

- Pour en revenir sur le sujet… commençai-je un peu gênée. Si tu veux j'essaierais de me renseigner.

- Merci… »

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Blaise**

Foutus devoir de m**** !! Je balançai mon parchemin, énervé de ne pas trouver cette réponse que je cherche depuis deux jours !! On était vendredi, il fallait rentre ce truc demain et je ne l'avais toujours pas finis.

« Shuuut !! M'énervais-je »

Saloperie de première année. Ils ne savent pas encore que la bibliothèque est un endroit où on ne raconte pas les potins de Poudlard ! Oh… et puis il manquait plus qu'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là encore.

« Salut Blaise !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Pansy ?

- Je savais que je te trouverai là… disait-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu ne vois pas que je travaille là ? Faisais-je remarquer.

- Tu bosse sur quoi ?

- Le devoir que Rogue nous as donné avant hier… je suppose que tu ne l'as pas commencé.

- Euh… non ! »

Evidemment, pourquoi j'avais posé cette question idiote ! Elle ne bossait jamais.

« En faite je ne suis pas venu pour bosser mais pour te demandé si ça se passe bien de ton côté.

-Bah tu vois bien que non, vu que je suis à la bibliothèque à une heure aussi tardive !

- Je ne te parle pas de ça Blaise. De notre plan… finissait-elle en murmurant. »

Ah oui c'est vrai, le plan… Je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça ces temps ci. J'avais complètement oublié.

« Désolé… le plan !

-Tu as oublié…

- Non non, je l'es surveiller, comme tu me l'as demandé.

- Et ? Comment ça se passe ?

- Il est complètement perdu. Je crois qu'il va craquer.

- J'espère. Même si ça plait à Hermione de le faire, elle aimerait un peu de résultat. Disait-elle avant de partir »

Elle me laissait seul avec mon parchemin et mes pensées. Dimanche soir, Pansy était venu me voir pour me poser des questions sur Drago. Apparemment, elle était aussi au courant pour le baiser et elle voulait qu'on s'allie pour faire avancer les choses. J'avais longuement hésité au début, sachant que Drago n'allait pas apprécier qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. Mais en entendant le plan de Pansy, je me suis dit qu'il ne serait pas au courant de notre implication.

En tout cas le plan commence à être très long, cela faisait quatre jours et ils n'avaient encore rien fait. Hermione devait tout faire pour séduire le Prince des Serpentards et il y a eu quelques réactions mais rien d'importants. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle s'y mette plus sérieusement la petite Gryffondore !

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Drago**

La tour d'Astronomie. Rien de tel pour réfléchir. Parce que oui, Drago Malfoy avait besoin de réfléchir ! Quatre jours, quatre petits jours de tentation (ndla= c'est l'île de la tentation à Poudlard, vous ne connaissez pas ?), d'hésitation et de réflexion. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivé ? Elle n'était pas comme ça deux mois auparavant. Ca devait être cette foutue fête, ça à rendu tout le monde bizarre.

Tiens par exemple, Blaise et Pansy, ils se disputaient sans arrêt avant, et là ça fait quatre jours qu'ils s'envoient des mots en cours et qu'ils se cachent dans des salles vides pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi ! Je les soupçonne d'avoir enfin sauté la barrière de la tension sexuelle et qu'ils partagent désormais une relation… épique.

En revenant à notre sujet, je crois que j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de laisser Granger entrer dans une fête remplis de Serpentards. Ca la rendus très… serpentard. Non pas que ça me déplaise, au contraire, mais je vais finir par exploser si elle continue ces petits jeux là avec moi. L'autre jour, elle était sortit de la salle de bain en serviette, alors que ça ne lui ai jamais arrivé en deux mois, et elle s'était mit devant moi pour se mettre de la crème moldu sur ses jambes avec des gestes très sensuelles. Une autre fois, ça était plus physique…

_Flash Back_

_On était trois à la bibliothèque en train de bosser sur le devoir de Rogue. Blaise et Granger étaient en face de moi et j'avais sentit quelque chose sur mes genoux. Après amples réflexions, j'avais comprit que c'était le pied de Granger._

_« Tu sais Drago, j'ai lu une fois un article sur les massages… avec les pieds. Tu crois que je pourrais m'y intéressé d'avantage ? Demandait-elle en souriant._

_-Si tu veux mon avis… je crois que tu n'en a pas besoin… »_

_Je ne savais même pas comment j'ai pu sortir des mots de ma bouche tellement j'étais gêné et très excité. Je n'arrêtais pas de me tortillais sur ma chaise. Heureusement Blaise avait l'air de plus s'intéressé à son devoir qu'à notre conversation. _

_« Tu es sur ? Il paraît que c'est très dur à pratiquer… »_

_Elle avait maintenant son pied au dessus de ma cuisse et arriver à l'endroit « fragile », je sursautai légèrement. C'est à ce moment là que Blaise avait relevé sa tête et s'était rendu compte de se qu'il se passé autour de lui. Il faisait une grimace et lançait : _

_« Vous pourriez au moins respecter ceux qui travailles…_

_-Tu devrais peut-être penser à autre chose que les ASPICS Blaise ! »_

_Fin de flash back_

Et la discussion était partit sur ça, et donc aucun commentaires sur se qu'il venait de se passer. Granger ne m'en parlait jamais. Elle faisait son petit numéro quelques minutes et hop ! Elle disparaissait. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle attend que je réplique quelque chose, mais je n'y arrive pas. Cette fille m'obsède. A chaque fois qu'elle est là, je la laisse faire et je faisais comme si de rien n'était.

Il faut que je me reprenne. Je suis Drago Malfoy. C'est moi qui devrait faire jouir les filles et les déstabilisées, pas l'inverse ! Je vais retourner dans la Grande Salle et regrettait à Granger de s'en être pris à Drago Malfoy… j'aime bien parler de moi à la troisième personne…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Hermione**

Je sortais de la Grande Salle, une fois de plus sans résultat. J'adorais ce plan, c'était une brillante idée. Rien de tel pour m'amuser comme je l'avais voulue. Mais j'aimerais un peu plus résultat, que je ne fasse pas tout ça pour rien même si ça m'amuse de faire tourner la tête de Drago Malfoy. C'était vraiment surprenant la façon dont il me résistait. Il était vraiment très fort… mais ça n'allait pas durer. Pansy venait de me dire que Blaise pensait qu'il allait bientôt craquer, donc, il fallait que je passe à la vitesse supérieur. Et bah tiens, le voilà, je vais pouvoir commencer.

« Salut Malfoy…

-Ca suffit Granger. Disait-il avec un sourire. J'en ai marre de ton jeu stupide.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle.

- C'est mon jeu et c'est moi qui dicte les règles ! »

Il me prenait le bras pour m'emmener dans une pièce, qui apparemment est un placard à balai. Je n'avais pas le temps de détailler la pièce que Malfoy avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondais à son baiser sachant qu'il avait enfin craqué… mais je ne pensé pas qu'il s'y prendrait de cette manière aussi vite. Ses mains se baladaient en bas de mon dos pour finir sur mes fesses. Les miennes étaient, elles, dans ses cheveux.

Et une fois à bout de souffle, il séparait nos lèvres et partait comme il était rentré me laissant seule dans la pièce. Il allait s'y mettre. C'était son jeu, le mien, et maintenant ça allait être le notre. Que va-t-il se passait maintenant ? Jusqu'où ça va aller ? Qui gagnera ? Je ne sais pas. Mais une chose est sûr… la partie risque d'être longue et très amusante…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**_Hey Hey ! Que va-t-il ce passer par la suite ?! _**

**_Vos Impressions ?_**

**_Chapitre 5 : Le jeu A VENIR_**

**_Bonne soirée_**


	5. Le jeu

Chapitre 5 : Le jeu

**POV Hermione**

Un mois. Un mois que le jeu avait commencé. Et c'était un mois de bonheur. Croyez-moi, jouer au jeu de la séduction avec Drago Malfoy était un vrai passe-temps. Pour commencer Malfoy m'avait laissé seule dans un placard à balai après m'avoir embrassé. Je pense qu'il s'est vengé des quatre jours où j'ai dû lui faire perdre la tête, comme dit Pansy. D'ailleurs en parlant de Pansy Parkinson, on est devenus très copine elle et moi. On passait toutes nos journées ensemble. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas échappé aux yeux de tous les élèves, en particulier Harry et Ron, qui ne me voyaient plus très souvent. Mais que voulait vous, je ne pouvais pas être partout. Le jeu avec Malfoy, les sorties avec Pansy, les ASPICS et mon rôle de cupidon en ce qui concerne Blaise et Pansy, et aussi Harry et Ginny.

Heureusement avec tout ça, je trouve quand même des moments à moi. Comme tout de suite où je suis sagement dans le salon en train de lire un de mes magazines préférés. Pour ce qui est de Drago Malfoy, les choses avançaient doucement. Je sais que je lui plais et qu'il ne va pas tarder à craquer. De mon côté, je reste assez cool et patiente. Les parties étaient durs et j'avais parfois des envies envers lui que j'essais tant bien que mal à cacher. Mais j'y arrive, je n'ai pas craquée une seule fois… enfin ça m'a coûté de nombreuses douches froides mais ça va, je tiens.

Un exemple ? L'autre fois, Malfoy était venu ce collé à moi en plein cours de Potion ! Car notre cher prof préféré, Rogue, avait eu la bonne idée de créé des binômes pour les essais de potion… je soupçonne Malfoy d'en avoir pour quelque chose. Et bien sûr, pendant que j'étais en train de me concentrer sur les ingrédients, pour ne pas me trompé, Monsieur avait choisi ce moment pour mettre ses mains sur mes hanches en collant tout son corps derrière moi. Il avait commencé à murmurer des paroles à mon oreille tout en baladant ses mains. J'étais restée là, pétrifiée, tenant une boîte d'œil de serpent à la main et un agitateur dans l'autre, pendant qu'il faisait ses cochonneries en plein cours. Heureusement on était derrière et tous les élèves étaient très concentrer sur leurs potions. J'étais vraiment très excitée ce jour là et impossible de bouger. Entre temps, il était parvenus à mon cou et il y a fallu que je me retienne pour ne pas gémir tellement c'était bon. Le prof était intervenu en disant qu'il allait faire le tour pour voir où on en était. C'est là que Malfoy s'était éloigné avec un sourire, et a finis la potion.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et je jetai un coup d'œil au dessus de mon magazine. Un Drago Malfoy en serviette, seulement en serviette, en sortit. Corps musclé et il était encore un peu humide…

« Tu le fais exprès Malfoy ?

-J'ai oublié mes affaires… désolé !

- Ouais c'est ça…

- Mais ne te gêne pas pour moi Granger, tu peux regarder la marchandise. Disait-il avec un sourire.

- Comme c'est le but de ta mission, je ne vais pas me gênée.

- Tu veux peut-être que je défile…

- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Je commençai à le regarder avec envie. Et il le voyait très bien.

« La séance de défilé est terminé !

-Oh non déjà ? Demandai-je en me mordillant les lèvres inférieures. Ca commencé à devenir intéressant.

- Désolé ma belle… mais les ASPICS m'appellent… enfin c'est plutôt Blaise, mais pour moi c'est la même chose. »

Il retournait dans sa chambre en fermant la porte me laissant rire de ses répliques. C'est vrai que Blaise était à fond dans les révisions. Il passe la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque, et quand il n'y était pas, c'est pour s'engueuler avec Pansy. Bah tiens en parlant de cette charmante Pansy, c'est elle qui vient de frapper à la porte.

« Salut !

-Salut Hermione, Drago est là ?

- Oui bien sûr, il est allé dans sa chambre après m'avoir fait un défilé en serviette.

- J'avais oublié mes affaires !! Criait-il de sa chambre.

- C'est ça… murmurai-je en regardant Pansy qui riait. »

Malfoy entrait dans le salon, habillé désormais.

« Je vous laisse discuté entres filles… il faut que j'y aille. Un message à transmettre à Blaise peut-être, Pansy ?

-Oui, tu peux lui dire que c'est un idiot et que j'ai toujours raison !

- Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? Questionnait Drago

- Et j'avais raison, comme d'habitude mais il ne voulait pas me croire !

- C'était quoi cette fois ci ?

- Le sujet du prochain devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal…

- Rien que ça ! Ca devient grave ! Annonçai-je

- C'est de sa faute !!

- Je vous laisse… »

Malfoy partait et j'invitai Pansy à boire quelque chose et on recommençait nos conversations quotidiennes.

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec le cher Serpentard ?

-Bien ! Mais j'aimerais un peu plus de résultat… de piment !

- C'est un truc moldu ça ?

- Oui je te ferais gouter un jour, tu comprendras… »

Je la voyais réfléchir un instant elle me regardait ensuite avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi ? Demandai-je

-Il faudrait que tu le rendes jaloux…

- Que je le rende jaloux ?

- Oui, ça serait cool. Crois-moi, après ça, tu seras fixée… »

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Blaise**

Elle m'énerve !! Surtout quand elle a raison. Cette fille me hante. Je la vois tout les jours, je me dispute tout les jours avec elle, et j'ai envie d'elle tout les jours. Alors je passe mes journées dans cette bibliothèque à réviser mes ASPICS. Je ne suis pas dérangé et pourtant tout le monde commence à avoir l'habitude de me voir ici. J'ai dû peut-être parlé un peu trop vite…

« Tiens tiens, tu es venu réviser Granger ? »

Elle se mettait en face de moi et commençait à sourire.

« Tu pourrais au moins m'appeler par mon prénom Blaise, on est amis maintenant.

-C'est vrai… je vais essayer de m'y faire… Hermione.

- Ok. Je ne suis pas venu pour réviser mais pour te voir.

- Qu'est-ce que Pansy as encore fait ?

- Quoi ? Rien du tout. Je ne suis pas venu non plus pour te parlé de Pansy.

- Cool. Alors tu peux y aller ?

- Il faut combien de temps pour organiser une fête ici ? »

C'était une question bizarre, qui pourrait me faire penser qu'elle prépare quelque chose.

« Ca dépend quelle genre de fête tu veux organiser.

-Une fête comme la dernière fois…

- Tu veux parler de la fois où Drago et moi avions dû vous ramener toi et Pansy car vous étiez complètement saoules. Répliquai-je

- Ce genre de fête, oui !

- Pas longtemps. On est vendredi, on peut la prévoir pour demain.

- Whaou, si vite.

- Il suffit que je prévienne deux, trois potes et tout les Serpentards y seront… à moins que tu voulais que les autres maisons viennent.

- Non, ça me suffit. On peut faire ça ?

- Pas de problème, je m'en occupe !

- Merci Blaise. »

Je lui souriais en guise de réponse et elle partait. C'était bien beau tout ça, mais cela veut dire qu'il va falloir que je parle à Pansy… misère ! Autant commencer maintenant, je serais tranquille après. Je rangeai mes affaires et sortais de la bibliothèque en silence. Je croisais un des Serpentards en j'en profitais pour lui parler de la fête. Il approuva l'idée et m'assura qu'il aller prévenir quelques potes. J'apercevais ensuite Pansy en train de parler avec Déborah Rawn.

« Tu peux venir une minute Pansy.

-Ouais. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Disait-elle en se dressant à Deb. »

On allait dans une salle de classe vide et je fermais la porte derrière moi, pour éviter que les autres maisons soient au courant de la fête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On n'organise une soirée samedi soir, tu veux bien prévenir des copines.

- En quel honneur la soirée ? Demandait-elle

- Tu n'a qu'à dire que c'est pour l'approche de noël…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça, hein ?

- Hermione est venu me voir pour qu'on l'organise, tu sais ce qu'elle prépare ?

- Non…

- Tu mens. »

Je savais quand elle mentait. Elle lève ses yeux au ciel une seconde et je sais qu'elle ment.

« Je suis au courant de rien j'tes dit.

-Je te connais !

- Pas assez bien on dirait… et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je sois au courant ou pas ?

- Rien mais au moins avoue le !

- Arrg ce n'est pas vrai !! Tu me gonfle !! Criait-elle

- Et toi tu me casse les…

- Fermes là, je ne veux plus t'entendre !!

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres !

- Alors ne m'en donne pas !!

- Je fais ce que je veux ! »

Elle me regardait en colère avant de crier :

« Tu n'est qu'un abruti sans cervelle !!

- Et toi une garce !! Hurlai-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

- Crétin !

- Je te déteste !!

- Et moi, encore plus !! »

On était à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre se regardant avec mépris. Je crois bien qu'à ce moment là, je n'ai jamais ressentit ça. Un sentiment de colère, vite remplacé par du désir… Après s'être longuement regardé, on s'avançait en même pour partager un baiser plus que fougueux. Nos langues se trouvaient très vite et nos corps savaient très bien que ce moment… on l'attendait depuis longtemps…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Drago**

J'avoue que le coup de la serviette était une idée brillante. Je n'avais pas vraiment oublié mes affaires, mais bon je pense que vous le saviez déjà. La tête de Granger quand même. J'ai vu qu'elle me désiré, ça se voyait. Ce mois as était particulièrement amusant. Le jeu de séduction me plait tellement, surtout avec elle. Malgré que j'ai vraiment du mal à me contrôler.

L'autre jour, elle avait décidé de sortir avec Pansy, et elle était très sexy ce jour là. En sortant de sa chambre, elle était habillée d'une mini jupe et à ce moment, j'aurais voulu le prendre contre le mur… un peu violent comme pensées non ? Mais attendez la suite… Elle m'avait dit qu'elle sortait et qu'elle ne revenait que le lendemain matin. J'avais eu l'intelligence de lui dire un « Tu me dis pas bonne nuit ? » et qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas dit là ! Elle m'avait d'abord sourit, puis s'était rapprocher du canapé où j'étais installé. Elle s'était mit à califourchon sur moi. Je donc lâchais mon livre et plaçais mes mains sur ses fesses tandis qu'elle avait les siennes autour de mon cou. Elle m'avait ensuite embrassé. Je l'es laissé faire en répondant à son baiser. Après quelques secondes assez courtes, elle s'était arrêtée pour me murmurer un « bonne nuit » à l'oreille. Elle s'était relevée en quittant la pièce et j'avais ensuite besoin d'une bonne douche froide.

« Hey Drago ? »

Quel est l'abruti qui me dérange en pleines pensées… ah c'est lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Goyle ?

-C'est toi qui organise la fête samedi ? »

Une fête ? Quelle fête ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

« Qui t'as parlé de cette fête ?

-Jordan, Il m'a dit que c'était Blaise qui lui avait parlé… »

Génial ! Alors maintenant mon meilleur ami organise des fêtes sans m'en parler. Attend que je le trouve celui là. Il doit être à la bibliothèque comme d'habitude.

« Hey Jordan ! Tu ne serais pas où est Blaise par tout hasard…

-La dernière fois que je l'es vu, il est partit avec Pansy dans une salle de classe. »

Il manquait plus que ça !! Je vais peut-être évité d'aller le voir alors. Je ne veux pas le déranger… Tiens Granger qui entre dans la Grande Salle. J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'installer à la table des Gryffondores mais au lieu de ça, elle vient s'asseoir en face de moi.

« Potter et Weasley vont vraiment se poser des questions si tu continue à traîner avec moi. Remarquai-je

-Comme si ça te déranger…

- Effectivement, vu comme ça… dis, tu n'aurais pas entendus parler d'une fête par hasard.

- Et ben, il a fait vite !

- Je suppose que tu parle de Blaise ?

- Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- Non, sinon je ne serais pas là à te demander comment ça se fait que mon meilleur ami organise une fête derrière mon dos. Faisais-je remarquer.

- En faite c'est moi qui lui en ai parlé… »

Ca ne présage rien de bon ça.

« Et depuis quand tu fais le boulot à ma place Granger ?

-Je ne fais pas le boulot à ta place… une envie soudaine de m'amuser.

- Il y a d'autres moyens de s'amuser tu sais…

- T'inquiète… je suis sur que cette soirée va être très amusante… »

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Blaise**

Je sortais de la salle en silence après avoir vérifié qu'il y avait personne dans le couloir. Je voulais ensuite retourner dans le dortoir mais j'aperçu Drago. Il fallait que je lui parle de cette fête. Peu importe, je lui en parlerai plus tard… là il faut absolument que j'y aille ! Trop tard, il m'a vu. Je suis fichu.

« Blaise !! Me criait-t-il.

-Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de cette fête ?

- Les nouvelles vont vite ici… commençai-je. J'avais vraiment l'intention de t'en parlé. Mais j'ai eu un contretemps.

- Les révisions je suppose…

- C'est ça !! Les révisions !! Mentais-je. Il faut absolument que je sois prêt pour les examens.

- Tu sais pourquoi Granger veut à tout pris organiser cette fête ? Me demandait-il.

- Non. Aucune idée. Je dois te laisser Drago, il faut que… j'y aille !! »

Je le laissais en plan pendant que je montais les escaliers du dortoir. J'avais une demi-heure pour prendre ma douche avant que les cours commencent. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de coucher avec elle !! Enfin de compte, je crois que cette idée de fête n'es pas une si bonne idée, vu que je vais encore la voir. Elle sera probablement encore bourrée, et il faudra que je l'a ramène au dortoir, comme toutes les autres soirées. J'en ai marre, il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour que ça se passe autrement. Et si…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Harry**

Ce fut un mois particulièrement bizarre. Déjà de un, il y a deux semaines, je me sentais pas très bien, alors j'ai quitté le cours de Divination pour retourner m'allongé au dortoir quelques minutes. Chose que je n'ai pu faire vu que quand je suis arrivé, je suis devenu complètement aveugle. Je me disais bien que Ron avait manqué le cours d'avant… et la raison étant qu'il était en train de faire des galipettes avec Luna ! Heureusement j'ai tout de suite fait demi-tour et les deux tourtereaux ne m'ont pas vu ou entendus sûrement dû au feu de l'action. Moment qui restera graver dans ma mémoire pour toujours… malheureusement.

Ensuite, une chose plus réjouissante, Ginny. J'étais enfin à ces côtés. Il y en a fallu du temps je vous l'avoue, mais ça c'est quand même fait. Je n'ai désormais plus de soucis à me faire sur ses nombreuses conquêtes, elle m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait que moi. Je soupçonne Hermione de s'être mêlée de toute notre histoire. J'ai quand même réussi à la remercier malgré qu'on ne se voie plus très souvent.

Je pense que c'est le plus gros changement de ce mois ci. Je savais qu'Hermione avait changée mais pas à ce point ! Elle est, la plupart de son temps, avec Pansy Parkinson et quand elles ne sont pas collées l'une à l'autres, elles traînent avec Malfoy et Zabini. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. C'était sa dernière année, elle avait envie de s'amuser et les trois là sont les personnes idéales pour s'amuser. Ron ne le voyait pas vraiment de cette façon. Pour lui c'est des très mauvaises fréquentations et pas génial pour Hermione. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en Malfoy je pense. Le faite qu'Hermione traine avec Parkinson ne le dérange pas, c'est juste Malfoy. J'essai de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle mais rien à faire, il était borné.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Et voilà, perdus dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vraiment entendu les explications du Professeur Chourave.

« Ca ne vous dérange pas je suppose ?

-Euh… non ! »

Je ne savais pas du tout de quoi elle parlait. Je regardais autour de moi et les élèves commençaient à changer de place. Je comprenais ensuite qu'ils se mettaient tous en binômes. Comme je n'avais aucune idée de qui était mon coéquipier, je restai à ma place espérant que c'est lui qui viendrait. Et j'avais raison.

« Ah c'est toi…

-Je croyais que ça ne te dérangeait pas Potter ! »

Travailler pendant une heure avec Drago Malfoy ne me dérangeait pas du tout… vu que maintenant aucune insulte ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Bon on commence ? Demandait Drago

-C'est partit… »

Une fois la plante finit avant tout le monde, je me permettais de lui poser une question.

« Comment va Hermione ?

-Euh… elle va bien. Disait-il. Je suis étonné que tu me pose cette question…

- Je ne la vois presque plus depuis qu'elle traine avec vous.

- Elle est plus souvent avec Pansy qu'avec moi ou Blaise.

- J'espère simplement qu'elle est heureuse c'est tout »

Un silence pesait désormais, attendant sa réponse. Je crois bien que je l'es vu sourire, geste qui pourrait dire que ça va.

« Je pense à une chose Potter… tu es libre samedi soir ?

-Pardon ?!

- On fait une fête avec tous les Serpentards et Granger en plus. Si tu veux emmener quelqu'un comme Mini Weasley, tu peux. »

C'est moi ou il avait plus changeait que je ne le pensais.

« Pourquoi tu me propose ça Malfoy ?

-Je pense que ça ferait plaisir à Granger que tu sois là. C'est un moyen de vous amuser aussi…

- Je vais y réfléchir… »

Ca pourrait être marrant c'est vrai. Une soirée avec la totalité des Serpantards ne présage rien de bon, je pense. Mais c'était quelque chose à faire étant donné que c'était notre dernière année…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Hermione**

Quelle journée ! La première chose que je vais faire en rentrant, c'est prendre une bonne douche et dormir. Il faut que je sois en forme pour demain soir. Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire. Et si ça ne procure aucun résultat, je laisse tomber !

« Tu a l'air crevée ! Me lançait Malfoy à peine rentré.

-Il faut que je dorme, demain est une longue journée…et puis il y a la soirée.

- En parlant de ça Granger… ça ne te dérange pas si j'ai invité Potter et sa copine à venir à la fête ? »

Harry à une fête rempli de Serpentards ?! Il n'a pas fait ça ?

« Il as répondu quoi ?!

-Qu'il allait y réfléchir.

- Ah ok…

- Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir. S'étonnait-il

- Si ça me fait plaisir… »

J'allais dans la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche vite fait et pris le chemin de ma chambre. Mais Malfoy était sur le seuil m'attendant.

« Je suppose que tu veux entrer ?

-J'aimerai bien, avouait-il. Mais les règles m'y interdisent.

- Tu l'as bien fait il y a un mois.

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré dormir sur le canapé… d'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas remercié pour cette soirée.

- Effectivement, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps mais… merci. »

Même si je l'es remercié, il ne bougeait pas.

« C'est tout ? Demandait-il avec un sourire.

-Oui, tu ne veux tout de même pas que je t'embrasse ?

- Et pourquoi pas… ?

- Parce que je te vois venir… tu as quelque chose derrière la tête.

- Tu me connais un peu trop Granger…

- Alors arrête de me tourner autour. Suggérai-je »

Il se poussait légèrement me laissant assez de place pour que je puisse passer. Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il m'avait pris le bras pour coller son corps au mien. Il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes et me soulevait pour me plaquer contre le mur. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et j'approfondissais le baiser plus que jamais. Il séparait nos lèvres une fois de plus et me regardait avec envie.

« Tu craquera avant moi Malfoy… »

Il me reposait à terre et déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me susurrer :

« C'est ce qu'on verra… »

Et il partait une fois de plus. J'ouvrais alors la porte de ma chambre, la refermant derrière moi et m'effondrais sur mon lit, pensant au lendemain…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre !_**

**_Je tenais encore à m'excuser pour les fautes... :( J'essai de faire du mieux que je peux, mais ce n'est pas chose facile !_**

**_Chapitre 6 à venir : La fin du jeu_**

**_Bonne journée, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !_**


	6. La fin du jeu

Chapitre 6 : La fin du jeu

**POV Pansy**

Samedi matin. Hermione a prévue une fête ce soir et je pense que ce sera LA fête de l'année. Si Drago ne craque pas, c'est vraiment qu'Hermione ne l'intéresse pas. Parce que vu le plan qu'elle avait prévu, il était obligé de céder.

Blaise sera à la fête… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir. Après ce qu'il c'était passé hier, les choses étaient assez différentes maintenant. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire, comment j'allais me comporter avec lui, et comment qu'on n'allait gérer cette situation. Je ne l'avais pas croisé depuis cette fameuse partie de jambes en l'air, il était partit avant moi, on n'avait pas pu discuter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense et le faite qu'il soit partit n'arrange pas les choses. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que j'en parle à quelqu'un qu'il le connaît bien… Genre Drago. Le problème avec lui, c'est qu'il risque de rire… oh bah tiens ! En parlant du loup… enfin vous connaissez la suite.

« Ah tiens… Pansy toute seule dans les grands couloirs vides… tu n'as pas peur ?

-Tu me connais. Je n'ai peur de rien ! Commençai-je. Es que tu aurais deux minutes à me consacrer ?

- Oui bien sûr. Je vais à la tour d'Astronomie, on y va ?

- Je te suis… »

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Drago**

En haut de la tour d'Astronomie, Pansy était assez silencieuse. Pourtant, elle avait quelque chose à me dire. Peut-être que c'est sur Granger. En parlant de cette chère Gryffondore, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris d'organiser une fête derrière mon dos… mais je le sens très mal. Etant donné la situation qu'il y a entre nous, à mon avis, elle a prévu quelque chose. Elle va peut-être me chauffer à bloc pour que je craque. Si c'est ça, il fallait que je me prépare psychologiquement car il fallait s'attendre à tout avec elle.

Pour en revenir à Pansy, je voyais dans son regard et dans ses gestes qu'elle regrettait déjà d'être venue.

« Alors, de quoi veux tu me parlais ?

-En faite… ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre mais… c'est à propos de Blaise…

- Je m'en doutais un peu.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose hier… hésitait-elle. On s'est retrouvé dans une salle de classe vide pour parler de cette fête et…

- Décidemment, c'est le sujet de toutes les conversations en ce moment ! »

Stupide fête !! Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller… Pansy me regardait avec un sourire et je lui lançais un « Quoi ? » assez froid mais elle continuait toujours de sourire.

« T'es toujours partant pour faire la fête d'habitude. Reprenait-elle.

-Je la sens mal celle là…

- C'est à cause d'Hermione ?

- On n'est pas là pour parler de Granger, Pansy ! Et je ne préfère pas en parler.

Le faite qu'elle pourrait gagner me met en colère… je ne suis pas sûr de remporter la partie cette fois-ci.

« Ok, alors je termine. Donc on s'est retrouver dans la salle de classe vide et on s'est disputés.

-Tiens pour changer ! Répliquai-je.

- Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent Drago ! »

Ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle aille plus loin. J'avais déjà tout compris.

« Alors sa y est ! Vous l'avais fait ? Enfin !

-C'est pas drôle Dray. Je me sens hyper mal-à-l'aise maintenant.

- Vous devriez sortir ensemble !

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Blaise !

- Ouais c'est ça… et moi je couche avec Potter !

- Raaaa !! Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas que je t'en parle ! Disait-elle avant de partir.

- Oh attend Pansy… je rigole !! »

Trop tard, elle était déjà à la porte. Je la suivis espérant la rattraper, mais arriver à un couloir qui tourne à droite…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Blaise**

Je m'étais levé ce matin avec un mal de crâne terrible ! J'ai fais des rêves - pas très catholiques – dans une certaine salle vide avec une certaine Serpentarde. J'étais partis avant qu'elle ne se réveille ayant peur de se qu'on aurait pu dire. Et depuis on ne sait pas reparler. Pour quoi faire ? Pour se disputé une nouvelle fois et finir sur le bureau du professeur McGonagal ? Non merci !!

Je sortais de la Grande Salle en quête d'aller directement au cachot pour éviter de la croiser. Je n'avais jamais eu autant hâte de rentrer en cours avec Rogue. Mais dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… je devais l'éviter et la voila qui arrive juste en face de moi… Elle était aussi gênée que moi et pourtant, on eu le reflex de s'arrêter l'un en face de l'autre. Elle évitait un peu mon regard mais elle décidait quand même de me saluer. Je lui répondais avec un sourire avant que Drago fasse son apparition derrière Pansy. Il s'arrêtait, surpris de nous voir.

« Ah … bon bah je vous laisse ! Finissait-il avant de partir.

-Euh… je ne vais pas tarder à y aller moi aussi. Disais-je. Je ne vais pas arriver en retard une nouvelle fois en Potion.

- Tu as raison. Tu seras à la fête ce soir ?

- Tu plaisante ? Ca risque d'être LA fête de l'année !

- Ok alors on se voit ce soir ! »

Elle partait aussi vite qu'elle était venue et j'étais surpris, car pour une fois on ne s'était pas disputés. C'était quelque chose de surprenant ! Je pense que le faite de coucher ensemble nous aurais permis de mieux s'entendre… peut-être !

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Hermione**

Pourquoi on a cours le samedi après-midi ?! C'est trop chiant. Heureusement on était avec Hagrid en cours de Soin des créatures magiques. J'étais en binômes avec Harry, ce qui me permettais de moins m'ennuyer. J'avais plein de chose dans la tête, en autre la fête mais aussi Pansy. Elle était bizarre hier soir et j'ai bien vu qu'elle était préoccupée. Peut-être encore une dispute avec Blaise ou un truc dans ce genre là. J'espère quand même qu'elle sera en forme pour ce soir car je ne fait pas la fête sans elle. Surtout que j'avais prévu plein de truc très marrant pour cette fête.

J'en ai parlé à Blaise et il était d'accord sur le thème de la soirée. Ce sera une soirée moldu. Aucune magie ne sera autorisée. Blaise avait trouvé cette idée géniale vu qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais testés les soirées moldus. Ca va être LA soirée de l'année et à en croire ce que m'avait dit Blaise, tous les Serpentards ont hâte de découvrir la fête. Enfin… j'avais oublié qu'Harry sera peut-être là. D'ailleurs je devrais en profiter d'être avec lui pour discuter un peu avec lui.

« Comment va Ron ? Demandai-je.

-Il va bien, je le vois pas tellement. Il est plus souvent dans des passages secrets avec Luna.

- Ca va bien entre eux alors ?

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre…

- Tu devrais leurs dires de venir ce soir… ça leur ferais plaisir.

- Je ne sais pas encore si je vais venir… disait-il un peu timide.

- Pourquoi ?

- Des Serpentards Hermione ? Ca va être l'anarchie si je rentre là-dedans.

- Mais pas du tout, ils ne te détestent pas tous, tu verras. Et puis sérieux, il faut que tu viennes, c'est une fête moldu !

- C'est ton idée ?

- Oui et j'ai eu l'accord de Blaise aussi pour pouvoir la préparer.

- Ok alors je verrais avec Ginny… »

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Drago**

Déjà 20h00. Fin du repas. Toutes les filles étaient déjà dans les dortoirs pour se préparer pour la fête. Nous, les mecs, on avait le temps. On n'était pas du genre à se pomponner 1h pour être parfait à une soirée. On est parfait naturellement.

Je profitai de cette heure de silence pour aller voir Blaise… lui parler un peu de Pansy, même si je savais qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Je pense qu'il doit être à la bibliothèque, et comme j'ai le temps, je vais allez voir ! Arrivé à destination, la bibliothécaire m'informait qu'il n'était pas là et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu aujourd'hui. D'habitude, il passer au moins une heure ici par jour mais pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être à cause de se qui s'était passé avec Pansy. Je croisai Jordan et lui demandait s'il savait où était Blaise. Il me répondit qu'il l'avait vu monter à la tour d'Astronomie. L'an dernier j'ai sauvé la vie de Jordan pendant la guerre et depuis, il m'aime bien. Blaise m'avait dit qu'il sera à la fête et qu'il ramènerait quelques trucs. Je pense qu'il ramènera quelque bouteille moldus.

« Hey Blaise !

-Ah Drago… qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

- Je te cherchais et on m'a dit que tu étais là.

- J'avais envie de réfléchir… disait-il en regardant une nouvelle fois le vide.

- La tour d'Astronomie… belle endroit pour libérer ses pensées. Tu veux qu'on parle ?

- Qu'on parle de quoi ?

- De Pansy…

- J'n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler d'elle à cette heure ci s'il te plait…

- Ook j'ai rien dit… alors je te laisse, on se voit tout à l'heure. »

Deux heures après. J'étais prêt pour monter jusqu'à la salle sur demande. J'attendais quelques minutes pour me préparer psychologiquement, comme j'avais dit et je sortais de l'appartement des préfets en chef. Granger n'était pas là. Elle était sûrement au dortoir des filles avec Pansy et Mini Weasley. Et Blaise pouvait être soit au dortoir des mecs avec Jordan ou soit encore à la tour d'Astronomie.

Ce n'est pas grave, j'irais seul à cette foutu fête !

Dans les couloirs, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Seulement quelques premières années qui se dépêchaient pour ne pas dépasser le couvre feu. Mais arriver dans la salle sur demande, la pièce était déjà pleine. Granger avait, j'avoue, bien fait la déco. Ca ressemblé un peu à la fête qu'on avait préparé il y a quelques mois, mais avec des posters de films moldus accrochés au mur en plus. Les canapés autour étaient de couleur verte et elle avait rajoutés trois cages dont une où on voyait déjà Millicent et Jordan dansaient à l'intérieur. Je prenais la peine d'aller jusqu'au bar pour me servir quelque chose. Je vis ensuite Potter et Mini Weasley entraient… elle était plutôt bien foutu la copine de ce cher Potter. Derrière eux, Weasley et Lovegood, main dans la main, hésitaient de rentrer. Je bougeai, toujours avec mon verre, pour écouter un peu leur conversation en me cachant derrière un poteau.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on est ici ! Se plaignait le rouquin.

-Aller Ron, tu pourrais faire un effort, c'est notre dernière année. On n'aura aucune occasion de fêter ça !

- Luna a raison, et puis même si c'est tous des Serpentards, ça reste une soirée moldu. Commençait le survivant. On va aller se servir un verre… »

Ils partaient tous les quatre au bar pour se servir quelque chose et au bout de quelques minutes, je décidai d'aller les voir.

« Bonsoir ! »

Je pense que je devrais commencer par ça au lieu d'un « tiens voila la bande Potty en force », et puis si je n'étais pas assez gentil avec eux, je crois que Granger risque de m'en vouloir. Ce qui n'est pas le but ce soir.

« Ah tiens Malfoy. Lançait Potter. Super fête !

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas mon boulot mais celui de Granger… et Blaise aussi, à ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Ils ont faits du bon travail, c'est très réussi… Complimentait Mini Weasley.

- Faites comme chez vous ! »

Ils me souriaient tous sauf Weasley, qui apparemment n'était pas content d'être ici. Quand je vis Blaise entrait dans la pièce, je me précipitai pour le rejoindre.

« Quelle fête ! Faisait-il en me voyant venir.

-Granger a fait ça comme un chef…

- Je l'ai quand même aidé !

- Effectivement ça compte.

- Salut les garçons ! »

Pansy et Granger étaient devant nous plus belle que jamais. En faite ça peut servir de passer une heure dans une salle de bain. Les Cheveux de Pansy étaient ondulés très légèrement, ce qui lui changeait des cheveux lisses. Quelques traces de maquillages encombraient son teint pâle, ce qui la rendait très belle. Elle avait optée pour une robe noir composé d'une jupe assez courte et d'un bustier en haut, ce qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine dont Blaise avait littéralement ses yeux dedans.

Tandis que Granger, elle, avait une coiffure dont des mèches s'entremêlaient avec d'autres mèches. Elle portait un haut vert foncé avec des fines bretelles et une jupe noir arrivant jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle était parfaite. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour ne pas l'embrasser avant la fin de la soirée.

Blaise et moi ne savions pas quoi dire. Et les filles le voyaient bien. Elles se regardaient en souriant quelques secondes et partaient ensuite au bar.

On les suivait de prés pour rejoindre les autres Gryffondore qui félicitaient Granger pour sa fête. Potter et Mini Weasley s'absentèrent pour s'installer sur une banquète au fond de la pièce. Weasley et Lovegood allèrent danser. On se retrouvait tous les quatre sur un canapé à parler de la fête. Puis Jordan arrivait et demandait à Pansy de danser avec lui, ce qu'elle acceptait avec plaisir. Blaise les regardait de très prés pour vérifier chaque geste des deux Serpentards. Granger, elle, avait un sourire aux lèvres quand elle le vit faire la gueule… elle sait peut-être ce qui s'est passé. Millicent arrivait, complètement ivre pour se mettre à califourchon sur Blaise.

« Oh tu pue l'alcool !! Criait-il.

-Viens danser avec moi… Blaise… »

Il essayait tant bien que mal de l'enlever mais il cédait trois minutes pour aller danser avec elle. Je me retrouvai donc seul avec Granger. Elle se collait contre moi et commença à me faire un sourire très coquin. Je lui rendais son sourire et commençais à m'amuser avec ses mèches de cheveux. Ensuite elle approchait son visage du mien pour me susurrer des mots à mes oreilles.

« Tu cédera avant moi… »

Elle mettait ensuite ses mains sur mes cuisses et pour ne pas que je cède avant elle, je retirai ses mains et lui lançai :

« Tu n'a pas besoin de ça pour me donner envie… j'ai tout le temps envie de toi… »

Elle souriait et partait ensuite vers le bar pour se servir un Whiskey Pur Feu. Xavier arrivait ensuite derrière elle pour lui parler. Ah non, il ne va pas recommencer celui là. Ce soir, elle est à moi ! Et pourtant… elle avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec lui une fois de plus. Ils allèrent même sur la piste de dance pour danser ensemble…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Xavier**

Hermione Granger est une fille trop sexy. J'ai parié avec Guillaume que je me la ferais avant la fin de la soirée, et pour l'instant ça marche bien… de toute façon il y a intérêt sinon je suis obligé de baiser avec Malvina Bonnes, ça faisait parti du pari. Mais non merci, car à ce que j'ai entendu parler, c'est une catastrophe au lit Bonnes et je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec une poupée rousse que s'est rien y faire. Alors Granger et moi… c'est obligé. Et puis j'ai l'air de lui plaire, vu la façon dont elle se coller à moi... J'ai de la chance. Même Drago Malfoy était jaloux. Je le voyais dans ses yeux et ça me faisait plaisir pour une fois d'avoir une fille qui n'avait pas encore fait un tour dans le lit de Malfoy…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Hermione**

Ca va être LA fête de l'année ! Je vois déjà la tête de Malfoy me voyant danser avec Xavier. Je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder, je savais qu'il allait être jaloux. Xavier avait l'air d'apprécier cette danse… mais mon coco, désolé je ne suis pas intéressé. C'est juste une danse. Je précise parce que je les vois tous venir les Serpentards avec leurs envies. A la fin de la danse, je commençai à partir mais Xavier me prenait le bras pour lui faire face. Il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes et malgré ce qui ce passe, je répondais à son baiser…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Blaise**

Je vis Hermione embrasser Xavier et j'imaginais déjà la tête de Drago… mais impossible de le trouver. Il était peut-être parti prendre l'air. Hermione avait pensé à un p'tit espace dehors en hauteur pour prendre l'air. Donc j'y allai pour voir si j'aillais le croiser mais au lieu de ça… il y avait Pansy. Elle était toute seule en train de fumer sa cigarette. Elle était toujours aussi sexy.

« Tu passe une bonne soirée ? Demandai-je.

-Ouais, si j'oublie le nombre de fois où Jordan m'a tripoté, c'est une bonne soirée !

- Si tu veux, je lui règle son compte à celui là.

- Non c'est… Je ne veux pas que tu es des problèmes à cause de moi…

- Ca ne me dérange pas… Je vais allez boire un verre, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non merci, j'évite de boire ce soir… »

Je lui souriais et partais au bar pour me servir un verre, deux verres… cinq verres…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Drago**

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle la embrassé… Adossé à un poteau au fond de la salle, j'étais vraiment en colère. Que je le croise ce Xavier, car il va finir plaquer contre le mur, il va rien comprendre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi certaines filles craquent sur lui avec ses 1 m 20 là et ses oreilles décollé, il ne ressemble à rien ! Ca faisait une demi-heure que j'étais là à regarder les couples qui s'embrassent ou qui dansent. J'arrêtai mon regard vers Blaise qui était assis au bar en train de boire son verre. Je sortais de ma « cachette » pour aller le voir.

« Blaise ? »

Il se relevai légèrement et vu les yeux qu'il avait, à mon avis, il n'en était pas à son premier verre.

« Tiens Drago !!

-Blaise… tu as bu combien de verre ?

- Oh… je m'en rappel plus… ça n'a aucune importance de toute façon…

- Tu as parlé à Pansy ?

- Pansy ?! Elle ne fait même pas attention à moi… et puis elle se fait tripotée par Jordan ! Disait-il en regardant son verre en louchant.

- Tu devrais arrêter de boire Blaise !

- Et toi tu devrais commencer ! Car j'ai vu Hermione embrassé Xavier tout à l'heure…

- Je sais j'ai vu… »

Il me regardait surpris et me lançait haut et fort, toujours en tenant son verre :

« Pourquoi tu lui casse pas la gueule ?

-J'ai pas envie de montrer à Granger que je suis jaloux… je ne veux pas craquer avant elle…

- Euh Drago… tu devrais ! Disait-il en montrant du doigt un couple qui s'embrassait sur la banquette. »

Ca en était de trop. Là, il dépassait les bornes.

« Restes là, je reviens…

-J'ai pas l'intention de bouger… Fit-il en terminant son verre. »

Pendant que je traversai la piste de danse, Granger et Xavier s'était séparé et désormais, ils parlaient. Granger avait un verre à la main et lui, n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire. Arrivant à leur hauteur, je poussai légèrement Xavier en lui lançant un « Excuse-moi » et embrassai Granger. Mes mains étaient à présent sur ses hanches et elle avait lâché son verre pour enlacer mon cou. Entre temps, Xavier était partis, voyant qu'il gêné. A la fin du baiser, la Gryffondore souriait et je lui prenais la main pour l'emmener autre part.

« On va où ? Me demandait-elle.

-Tu avais raison…

- J'ai toujours raison !

- J'en peux plus Hermione, tu me rends complètement fou.

- Rien que de t'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom, j'ai tout de suite compris… »

Arriver devant la porte de notre appartement, je prononçai le mot de passe et on y entrait.

« Je peux désobéir à une règle ?

-Tu veux rentrer dans ma chambre ?

- A moins que tu préfère la mienne…

- Je te suis. Disait-elle. »

Arriver dans ma chambre, on s'embrassait fougueusement. Je passais ma main dans le creux des reins d'Hermione, descendant doucement plus bas vers des endroits intimes… Je la plaquai sauvagement contre le mur. Elle enroulait ses jambes autour de mon bassin et je descendais mes baisers dans le cou tout en passant ma main à l'intérieur de sa jupe afin de caresser ses cuisses.... J'avançai tout doucement, passant ma main entre les cuisses de la Gryffondore et caressant cet endroit très intime... Hermione gémissait et s'agrippait à moi. Je revenais vers le haut et retirais son haut d'une seule main. Heureusement pour moi, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge… Je descendais alors mes lèvres sur ses seins la faisant frémir tout en effectuant des mouvements de bassins contre Hermione…

C'est au tour de cette dernière de m'embrasser dans le cou tout en m'autant mon tee-shirt tandis que je continuais ma manœuvre... N'y tenant plus je commençais à relever la jupe d'Hermione, tout en caressant celle-ci, elle se laissait faire et se collait plus contre moi. Une fois quasi – nu, Hermione ré enroulait ses jambes autour de mon bassin, tandis que je la couvrais de baisers… En gémissant, la Gryffondore défait la ceinture de mon pantalon, me laissant faire tout en continuant à lui appliquer les douces caresses... Une fois la ceinture tombée, elle remontait une de ses mains vers mon visage, pour tenir ma tête tout en m'embrassant et essayant de retirer mon jeans tant bien que mal… Heureusement je lui venais en aide et un fois le tout enlever, je redonne une impulsion pour la plaquer mieux contre le mur et lui enlevais son boxer rouge.

C'est à ce moment là que je rentrai en elle… Tout deux enfouissant notre visage dans le cou de l'autre et je redonnais des impulsions allant et venant en elle à sa guise… On entendait plus que notre souffle haletant et nos gémissements… J'accélérai, encore et encore, elle serrait ses bras autour de mon cou, ses yeux fermés et elle gémissait de plus en plus… Le visage crispée de plaisir, on s'embrassait, continuant nos mouvements… Epuisée Hermione se laissait tomber dans mes bras... Un peu essoufflé de l'effort fournit, je l'emmenais doucement sur mon lit, sans desserrer notre étreinte… On se couchait l'un contre l'autre pour s'endormir jusqu'au lendemain…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Pansy**

Aucune trace d'Hermione ou de Drago. Par contre Blaise était toujours au bar en train de boire. S'il continue comme ça, il va finir à l'hosto !

« Je crois que tu ferai mieux d'aller le voir… Disait une voix derrière moi. »

Je me tournai pour voir Potter qui regardait Blaise.

« Et pourquoi moi ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'il boit pour le plaisir… tu devrais lui parler. Me conseillait-il avant de partir. »

Suivant le conseil de Potter, je me retrouvai devant Blaise, complètement ivre.

« Pansy Parkinson !! Tu t'amuse bien ? Demandait-il

-Mieux que toi on dirait…

- C'est la soirée la plus cool qu'il n'y a jamais eu !

- Je te ramène au dortoir, viens !

- Non !! Criait-il. Je reste là… je suis tellement bourré, que je pourrais me faire n'importe quelle fille… même Malvina alors t'imagines !!

- Bon ça suffit, je ne vais pas te laisser faire des conneries pareilles… Jordan ?!

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu me détestes !! Mais t'inquiète… moi aussi je te déteste… tu gâche ma vie tout les jours !! Je te déteste !! »

Je restai bouche bée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ok, il était bourré mais je crois bien qu'il pensait tout ce qu'il avait dit. Jordan arrivait pour me demander ce qu'il se passer, et je lui demandai de ramener Blaise, parce qu'il avait un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool. Il s'exécutait et je me servais un verre pour digéré tout ça… Je regardai un peu autour de moi… Potter et Ginny s'embrassaient sur une des banquète, Weasley et Luna dansaient un slow et je vis un peu plus loin Xavier qui draguait Malvina. Bizarre ce mec… faut vraiment être tombé sur la tête pour draguer cette pétasse... Vu qu'Hermione et Drago ne sont pas là, je pense que sa y est, ils l'ont fait… mais bon après ce n'est peut-être pas le cas. En tout cas, ce qui est sur, c'est que demain, tout va changer…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**_Voilà le sixième chapitre._**

**_Merci beaucoup pour les REVIEWS_**

**_Je publirai le septième chapitre lundi je pense !! Bonne soirée à tous_**

**_Chapitre 7 à venir : Le début d'une histoire_**


	7. Le début d'une histoire

Chapitre 7 : Le début d'une histoire

**POV Blaise**

La lumière du soleil, la chaleur, le bruit de la douche, les élèves discutant… toutes ces petites choses m'ont permis de me réveiller. Je regardai l'heure à ma montre, 11h36. C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Si je me souviens bien, aujourd'hui nous sommes Dimanche, et hier, il y avait une fête. J'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool, car j'ai du mal à me souvenir de la soirée. J'espère que j'ai évité les bêtises et que je n'ai frappé personne. Tout le dortoir était déjà descendu vu qu'il n'y avait personne présent. Mais quelqu'un était sous la douche, à savoir qui ! Je me relevai avec difficulté, prenais un de mes jeans pour l'enfiler et descendais au salon. Quelques élèves discutaient sur le canapé. Le bruit de la douche s'arrêtait, et quelques minutes plus tard, Jordan sortait de la salle de bain.

« Ah Salut ! Tu t'es enfin réveillé ! Disait-il en parlant fort.

-Doucement Jordan, j'ai mal à la tête…

- Vu ce que t'a bu hier, c'est normal !

- GrrrOh c'est bon ! »

Je prenais la décision de prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller manger. En descendant à la Grande Salle, impossible de trouver Drago. D'ailleurs aucune trace d'Hermione non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir mais à mon avis, il s'est passé quelque chose !! Pansy entrait dans la salle à son tour mais faisait demi-tour après m'avoir vu. Ne comprenant pas son comportement, je me tournais vers Jordan pour lui demander ce qui lui arriver.

« Je ne sais pas moi, je t'ai juste ramené au dortoir, c'est tout. Demande-lui ! Me faisait-il »

Je le remerciais et courais vers Pansy qui avait l'ait pressée.

« Hey Pansy !! »

Elle continuait quand même d'avancer deux, trois pas, et s'arrêtait après avoir comprit que je n'étais pas loin.

« Salut…

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu déjeuner ?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour au parc…

- Je t'accompagne, si tu veux.

- Non, c'est bon. Je préfère y aller seule… Terminait-elle avant de partir. »

On a toujours tout fait ensemble. Même quand un de nous n'allait pas bien, on l'accompagner. J'avais fait quelque chose. C'est sûr. Sinon elle ne m'aurait pas évité. Peut-être que Drago savait quelque chose.

« Zabini !! »

Je me retournais pour voir Potter main dans la main avec Mini Weasley. Peut-être que ces deux là pourraient m'aider.

« Ca va mieux ? Demandait la rousse

-Mouais… Un peu mal la tête…

- Normal, tu ne crois pas ? Faisait-il ironiquement

- Figure toi que je ne me souviens de rien ! Pansy ne veut plus me parler et aucune trace de Drago. Alors je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait m'expliquer enfin ce qui se passe dans ce château !

- J'ai vu Malfoy et Hermione partir de la fête hier soir, et à mon avis, ils avaient autre chose de plus drôle à faire. M'expliquait Weasley

- Tu étais déjà bourré à ce moment là, continuait Potter, j'ai suggérait à Parkinson de venir te voir. Après je ne vous aie plus revus. »

Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire à ce moment là ?! Arrrgh j'en ai marre de ces soirées, je ne boirais plus jamais de ma vie !

« Bon merci, si vous croisé Drago, vous lui dirais que je le cherche… »

Ils me faisaient signe de tête et partaient rejoindre les autres Gryffondores.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Drago**

Ce fut une soirée particulièrement… merveilleuse ! En me réveillant ce matin dans ma chambre, j'eu la joie de découvrir une présence féminine allongée à côté de moi. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas une fille dont j'ignorais son nom. C'était LA fille. Ce n'était pas une histoire d'un soir, un manque de sexe comblé ou une envie passagère. C'était NOTRE histoire. Qui aurait cru il y a quelques années ou même au début de cette année, que sa serait Granger ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Elle était tellement belle quand je l'ai vu dormir, que je n'avais pas envie de la réveiller. Je suis sorti de la chambre et entré dans la salle de bain. Désormais, j'étais en train de prendre une bonne douche pour me remettre de mes émotions. D'ailleurs j'étais tellement dans la lune que je n'entendis pas Granger entrait dans la douche. C'est lorsque je sentis des mains se poser sur mes hanches que je sus que c'était elle. Ses mains étaient à présent sur mes abdos – oui parce que j'ai des abdos – les dessinant.

« Granger ?

-Tiens, ce n'est plus Hermione maintenant ?

- Je trouvais ça sexy de t'appeler par ton nom…

- Dans ce cas… si tu trouve ça sexy… disait-elle avant que je me retourne pour l'embrasser. »

Je la collai contre la baie vitrée de la douche en la soulevant pendant qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de ma taille. Puis on arrêtait notre baiser pour se regarder.

« Tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé… disait-elle déçu.

-Tu étais tellement magnifique que je n'avais pas envie de te réveiller…

- Je trouve cette raison tellement vraie !

- Attention tu deviens narcissique…

- La faute à qui ? Demandait-elle ironiquement.

- Mais bien sur ! Pourquoi c'est toujours de ma faute ?

- Parce que c'est tellement plus drôle… susurra-t-elle avant de m'embrasser »

On se rapprochait l'un à l'autre joignant nos deux corps excité…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Pansy **

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui parler maintenant. Après la soirée d'hier, je préfère l'éviter. Mais je pense qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter là et qu'il voudra savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Il faut absolument que je trouve Hermione pour lui expliquer la situation. C'est la vrai véritable ami que j'ai eu. Toutes les autres n'étaient que des imbéciles… en faite je m'entends mieux avec les mecs qu'avec toutes ces pin-bêches sans cervelle, on se demande vraiment pourquoi elles ont étaient admis à Poudlard… Bon je m'en fiche même si je dérange, il faut absolument que je parle à Hermione. Je sortis du parc pour rentrer dans le château en essayant de prendre les couloirs déserts pour ne pas croiser Blaise. Arrivée devant la porte des préfets en chef, je frappais et c'est seulement après 5 minutes que la porte s'ouvrait.

« Ah salut Drago… »

Il était en serviette, encore un peu trempé, les cheveux en bataille et il paraissait essoufflé.

« Bonjour Pansy… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je peux entrer ? J'aimerais parler à Hermione s'il te plait

- Euh oui… elle est encore sous la douche… faisait-il assez gêné.

- Ah, je vois…

- Mais entre ce n'est pas grave… »

Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour me laisser passer et la ferma quand j'entra dans l'appartement.

« Vas-y fait comme chez toi, je vais me changer »

Je lui souriais et après qu'il soit parti, je m'installais sur le divan pour lire un des bouquins présents. Après 10 minutes d'attente le couple entrait dans le salon le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione parlait la première.

« Salut !

-Bonjour Hermione, désolé de vous avoir déranger…

- C'n'est pas grave, on ne t'en veut pas. Commença Drago. Je vous laisse, je vais aller rejoindre Blaise. »

Ben voyons !! Vas-y et tue-le pour moi s'il te plait… Après que le Serpentard était sortit de la pièce, Hermione s'installait à son tour sur le divan pour me faire face.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ma demandait-elle

-Euh Blaise m'a dit qu'il me détesté…

- Pardon ?! Quand ?

- Hier à la fête !

- Il avait aussi beaucoup bu, non ? »

Il avait bu ? Bien sûr ! Quelle excuse !

« Il était sincère Hermione, je l'ai vu !

- Parle-lui alors !

- Je n'y arrive pas… murmurai-je

- Je ne peux rien faire Pansy, c'est à toi d'aller le voir pour lui en parler »

Et bah cela m'avance beaucoup d'aller la voir !

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Drago**

Elle était bizarre tout à l'heure Pansy. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut-être qu'elle a encore couché avec Blaise… la meilleur façon de savoir, c'est de demander ! Enfin… faut-il encore que je trouve ce cher Blaise. Peut-être à la bibliothèque ? Je vais voir… Arrivant dans la salle, la bibliothécaire m'informa qu'elle n'avait pas vu Blaise depuis quelques jours. D'ailleurs elle m'a aussi demandait s'il allait bien vu que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Prétextant que j'étais au courant de rien, je sortis de la bibliothèque pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Et c'est là qu'était Blaise, jouant avec sa nourriture. Il avait l'air pensif… Se rendant compte que j'étais là, il posait sa fourchette d'un trait et commençait à me crier dessus :

« Tu étais où ? Je te cherchais partout !!

-Bonjour Blaise ! Moi aussi je vais très bien, merci de t'en inquiété !

- C'n'est pas drôle Drago, tu aurais pu prévenir !

- Et toi tu aurais pu te douter que j'avais d'autres préoccupations comme être à l'appart avec Hermione, profitant de ce beau dimanche !

- Vu que tu l'appelle par son prénom, j'ai loupé beaucoup de chose en une soirée

- En même temps, tu étais dans un état…

- Oh c'est bon !! Me coupait-il

- Hey Blaise ! Faisait une voix à côté de nous. »

C'était Guillaume, le fameux mec que Pansy avait embrassé en début d'année. Pas loin derrière lui, il y avait Xavier qui essayer tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de Malvina. Je souriais et revenais à Guillaume.

« Quoi ? Demandait Blaise

-Ca s'est arrangé avec Pansy ?

- Avec Pansy ? Faisais-je surpris. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Justement je ne sais pas ! Tu es au courant de quelque chose Guillaume ?

- Apparemment, tu lui aurais dit que tu l'as détesté, qu'elle avait gâché ta vie !

- J'n'ai jamais dit ça !!

- C'est ce que tout le monde raconte, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai… »

Et merde la boulette : En voyant la tête de Blaise, je compris qu'il n'était pas vraiment heureux d'apprendre cela.

« Génial, je vais passer ma journée à essayer de réparer une connerie faite par moi-même à une fête dont je ne me souviens même plus et où j'étais complètement bourré pour oublier que j'avais couché avec ma meilleure amie ! Je vais m'amuser… »

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Hermione**

Voila Pansy dans un sacré pétrin ! Mais quel imbécile ce Blaise ! Si je le crois, il va m'entendre ! Des bras puissants me faisais sortir de mes pensées m'emmenant dans une pièce sombre.

« Salut mon ange…

-Drago… un placard à balai !!

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. On est déranger par aucuns élèves et il y en a plein au quatrième étage… disait-il en m'embrassant

- Monsieur est connaisseur dis donc…

- Oui c'est vrai, je les ais presque tous explorer.

- J'espère qu'ils ne te verront plus jamais avec une autre fille que moi.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a plus que toi maintenant !

- Ya atterrait ! »

On restait un moment dans ce placard pour parler, s'embrasser et se câliner quand venait le moment où il me parlait de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin avec Blaise

« Pansy est venu me voir ce matin pour me parler de ça. Elle était complètement paniquer.

-Je pense que Blaise va tout faire pour la reconquérir.

- Ah parce qu'il était ensemble ?

- Ils ont couché ensemble…

- Pardon ?!!

- Oups…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Blaise**

Il faut absolument que je trouve Pansy. Elle pourrait quand même savoir qu'étant bourré, je pouvais dire n'importe quoi ! Où est-ce qu'elle pourrait être ? Peut-être à la Tour d'Astronomie... Elle y va souvent pour déstresser. Et évidement, elle était là, debout contre un mur et elle était en train de fumer.

« Je ne te déteste pas… faisais-je doucement »

Elle se retournait, surpris de me voir.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Je ne le pensais pas, j'étais tellement en colère contre toi parce que tu ne voyais rien et ça me rendais malade… Ca me rendais malade de te voir avec Guillaume, ça me rendais malade de coucher avec toi et qu'après on fasse comme si de rien n'était, ça me rendais malade parce que tu me plais… »

Je m'arrêtai une seconde pour sourire silencieusement.

« Drago avait raison, continuai-je, on est fait pour être pour être ensemble Pansy et…

-Je t'aime… »

Elle avait lancé ça comme ça ! Après avoir jeter sa cigarette, elle m'avait regarder droit dans les yeux et m'a coupait pour me dire qu'elle m'aimait…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Pansy**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui avais dit ça. Mes mots étaient soudainement sortit touts seuls. Je l'aime et ça depuis longtemps mais voilà seulement que je m'en rends compte… non attendez, c'est depuis cette fameuse après midi dans cette salle de classe. Blaise a entièrement raison en avouant qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre mais, il ne disait rien. J'aurais voulu qu'il me dise quelque chose mais il reste là devant moi surpris et inerte. A ce moment précis, je voudrais partir en courant voir Hermione, honteuse. Mais il se mit à parler :

« Moi aussi je t'aime… »

Toutes mes pensées, mon regard se tournaient à présent vers lui. Mes lèvres s'étiraient lui souriant et je m'avançai vers lui pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser passionnément…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Hermione**

Blaise et Pansy ont couché ensemble !! Et je n'étais même pas au courant… elle va m'entendre celle là ! Elle aurait pu au moins me prévenir, m'en parler, je suis là pour ça. Ces derniers mois on a tout fait ensemble, tout partager ! Je peux vous dire qu'elle va vraiment passé un mauvais quart d'heure ! Dans les couloirs je croisai quelques Serpentards qui me saluait et croyez moi, ça fait vraiment bizarre. Mais ma petite fête d'hier les avait satisfaits et tout le monde était ravi. Par contre, personne ne se doute que je sors avec Drago Malfoy, leur prince. Je vois déjà la tête de tout les élèves quand ils apprendront la nouvelle… enfin s'ils l'apprennent un jour. Je montais la Tour d'Astronomie, décidé à voir Pansy et on ouvrant les portes elle était bien là… mais pas toute seule !

« Oups… murmurai-je »

Le couple se séparait et me fixait, gêné.

« Je suis désolé… je vais peut-être partir mais… Pansy quand tu auras une minute, j'aimerai te parler, c'est très important…disais-je toujours surpris »

Je partais en ouvrant la porte et descendit les escaliers. En traversant le couloir, je croisais Harry qui me saluait.

« Comment tu vas ? Me demandait-il

-Ca va. J'ai passé une excellente soirée hier, on était satisfait de ton travail.

- Merci, j'avoue que j'ai assuré… mais certains Serpentards me salue et me félicite depuis ce matin, j'avoue que je n'ai pas l'habitude…

- Je me doute bien, mais maintenant que tu es avec Malfoy… tu…

- Attend Harry, le coupai-je… comment… »

Il me souriait voulant bien me faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas aveugle.

« Tu es parti hier avec lui, après qu'il t'es embrassé… je ne pense que vous êtes parti d'une fête aussi cool pour jouer aux échecs ! Et tiens en parlant du loup… »

Je regardais derrière moi, et Drago arrivait vers nous.

« Potter… disait-il

-Malfoy…

- Dis Her...Granger, tu pourrais venir s'il te plait ?

- Il est au courant… faisais-je remarquer

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Non, il a deviné tout seul ! Hein Harry ?

- Ouais en même temps, ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre, et je pense que même Ron a remarqué quelque chose.

- Pas grave… disais-je

- Dans ce cas, Hermione, commençait mon nouveau copain, es que tu pourrais venir m'aidé réglé un petit problème au niveau du pantalon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Drago !! »

Harry nous regardait un peu gêné, et Drago riait.

« Désolé Harry…

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai rien entendu… je vais me contenté de... partir voir Ginny…

- Je lui ai donné des idées à mon avis. Lançait Drago »

Harry, comme il avait dit, ce contentait de retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondore rejoindre sa copine pendant que je fusillais Drago du regard.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**_Chapitre 8 dans quelques jours parce que demain c'est férié, pas le temps et... après c'est le 15... =) _**

**_Bonne soirée _**


	8. Le dernier détail

**_Voilà le huitième chapitre. _**

**_Je remercie ceux qui ont pensé aux REVIEWS, ils m'ont fait très plaisir !!_**

Chapitre 8 : Le dernier détail

**POV Blaise**

Il m'aura fallu sept ans pour l'avoir. Drago et Pansy se connaissent depuis tout petit, et je connais Drago depuis tout petit. Pansy, je l'a connais depuis notre arrivé à Poudlard. On s'est toujours bien entendus, mais on se disputait souvent (comme vous avez pu le constater). Mais à présent, on est ensemble. On continuera sûrement à ce disputé mais je ne veux plus me séparer d'elle.

Je l'aime tellement. D'ailleurs tout le monde peut s'en apercevoir, vu que nous somme dans la Grande Salle et que je n'arrête pas de l'embrasser et de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle me souriait heureuse d'être ici avec moi. Il n'y avait que nous, les autres qui nous observaient ne compter pas.

« Tu crois que Drago et Hermione vont s'afficher comme nous ? Demandait-elle me sortant de mes pensées.

-Je ne sais pas… c'est un peu plus compliqué que nous.

- C'est vrai mais ça serait tellement bien. »

Elle n'avait pas tord. Bah tiens, en parlant d'eux les voilas. Mais ils ne se tenaient pas la main, ils avaient juste l'air un peu gênés en rentrant dans la Grande Salle, et à mon avis, ils ont dû faire des choses pas très saintes avant de venir ici. Ils s'avançaient vers nous et s'installaient en face de nous. Les personnes n'y prêtaient aucune intention, vu que maintenant ils avaient l'habitude de voir Hermione à notre table. Cette dernière nous regardait, Pansy et moi, et elle lançait :

« Ma chère, je crois qu'une discussion s'impose entre toi et moi !

-Ah… euh… pourquoi ? Demandait Pansy

- Pourquoi ?! Viens par là ! »

Elle lui faisait signe de me lâcher et de la suivre, ce que Pansy faisait. J'étais donc seul avec Drago.

« Alors ça y est, enfin ! Il vous en a fallu du temps ! Me faisait-il remarquer.

-Oh ça va toi hein ! Nous au moins, on ne se cache pas !

- Nuance, on ne se cachait pas…hésitait-il, on était en train de… tu vois !

- Par pitié arrête, et je ne parlais même pas de ça… »

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Drago**

Ah ! J'attendais la fin de sa phrase, mais je voyais bien qu'il hésitait à la sortir. A partir de ce moment là, je savais tout de suite de quoi il voulait parler. Et j'espérais qu'il ne dise rien, parce que s'il m'en parle, je ne voyais pas ce que j'aurais pu lui répondre. C'est vrai qu'Hermione et moi n'en n'avions pas vraiment parlé. Depuis cette nuit, quand on se croisait dans Poudlard, on discutait et riait mais ça n'allait pas plus loin, sauf dans les placards à balai…

« Vous avez l'intention de vous cachez encore longtemps comme ça ? Me demandais Blaise. »

Question évidement sans réponse.

« Hey oh Drago, je te parle !

-Je sais ! Et je n'ai pas de réponse…

- Tu n'en as pas encore parlé avec elle ?

- Non, pas vraiment. »

Je regardai ailleurs essayant de détourné cette conversation. Voyant mon gêne Blaise changeait de sujet…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Hermione**

Pansy me suivait jusque la tour d'Astronomie. On se mettait sur le rebord, les jambes dans le vide.

« Je sais pourquoi tu voulais me voir, commençait Pansy, et je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt… mais j'étais tellement désorientée, perdue, je ne savais plus quoi faire et…

-Pansy attend… je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens. C'est juste que… enfin je te considère comme ma meilleure amie, j'aurais voulu que tu m'en parle… Disais-je un peu déçu.

- Je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en voudrais pas toute ma vie. Mais la prochaine fois que tu as l'intention de faire ça dans la salle de classe McGonagall, préviens moi ! »

Elle riait sachant très bien que Drago m'avait tout dit.

« Et toi alors, avec Drago, ça avance bien on dirait.

-Oui, c'est bien parti, pour l'instant on reste discret.

- J'avais remarqué, c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs… »

Je n'en avais pas encore parlé avec lui, et lui non plus n'avait pas abordé le sujet. Je voyais bien que Pansy voulait qu'on s'affirme, je commence à la connaître par cœur.

« Je lui en parlerai sûrement ce soir… murmurais-je.

-J'espère que ça ne va pas créer une dispute entre vous !

- Mais non t'inquiète, je lui en parlerai quand même ce soir… »

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Drago**

Cela faisait une semaine que Blaise et Pansy se roulaient des pelles à longueur de journée ! C'était insupportable !! Je préférais encore quand il se disputait, au moins on pouvait en placer une, alors que là, Hermione et moi avions beau leur parlé, chacun était plus concentré sur la bouche de l'autre que sur nos discussion…

Hermione et moi n'étions pas vraiment comme ça… je ne savais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais on ne se montrait pas en publique et on explorait à chaque interclasse les différents placards à balai ou les salles de classe vides. On était très bien comme ça… enfin… je crois bien que ça ne me dérangerait point de pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras ou de l'embrasser en classe mais on n'en avait jamais parlé. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, parce qu'on n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte ou de ce cacher à cause de nos différences puisque la guerre était totalement finis.

D'ailleurs la voila… J'étais sur le canapé à lire je ne sais quel bouquin et elle arrivait essoufflée.

« Bah alors ma chérie… me tromperait-tu ? Demandais-je

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

- Tu arrive ici complètement essoufflée. Tu as fait du sport ?

- Oui… mais pas ce que tu pense. J'essayais d'éviter Pansy…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

- Rien, un truc de fille laisse tomber… Disait-elle en se déshabillant »

J'adorai quand elle faisait ça. Elle entrait et se déshabillait sous mes yeux. Je l'observais tout au long. Quand elle se retrouvait en sous-vêtement, elle me regardait avec un sourire avant de me lançait :

« Tu croyais vraiment que je te trompais ? »

Je n'avais pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que la Miss était déjà sur mes genoux à m'embrasser. C'était une pire torture ! Et elle le savait très bien parce qu'elle se collait encore plus contre moi et surtout contre ma partie intime. Essayant de garder mon calme, j'arrivais à lui répondre :

« Je ne sais pas… tu es tellement sexy que je ne dois pas être le seul ici à te vouloir…

-Peu importe, je ne veux pas des autres…

- J'espère bien… Disais-je avant de l'embrasser.

- Il faut qu'on parle Drago… »

Je relevai la tête un peu surpris de ce changement, mais en réfléchissant un peu plus, je comprenais de quoi elle voulait parler, j'en étais même sûr.

« Si tu veux… »

Elle se reculait pour ce mettre à côte de moi et je l'a voyais pensif.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Hermione**

Bon allez… il fallait prendre son courage à deux mains et tout lui balancer. Je n'allai pas fuir Pansy encore longtemps, et si ça continue c'est elle qui ira le voir. Je l'a connais par cœur désormais je savais de quoi elle était capable… et Blaise devenait comme elle des fois, à force de ce bécotés, ils faisaient la paire !

« Hermione ? M'appelait Drago.

-Oui, désolé je réfléchissais… donc voilà, je crois que ça a assez fait le tour dans ma tête pour être sûr mais… je pense qu'on devrait… s'afficher, en tant que couple. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu veux ou si tu pense que c'est trop tôt mais moi je suis tout à fait prête et décider à p… »

Je n'avais même pas le temps de finir mon discours qu'il avait déjà ces lèvres collées au miennes. J'étais tellement surprise et un peu septique de ce que voulait dire ce geste que je ne bougeai pas tellement de là ou j'étais. J'approfondissais quand même ce baiser, et au bout de quelques secondes, il s'arrêtait pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Je pense, commençait-il, que c'est une excellente idée. Je voulais t'en parlé mais je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé assez de courage pour me lancer malgré que Blaise me poussait un peu.

-Toi aussi ? Pansy n'arrête pas non plus, c'est pour ça que je l'évite.

- A mon avis, ils se sont bien mis d'accord tout les deux…

- C'est sûr… »

Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois et on retournait dans la chambre pour une nouvelle nuit, sachant très bien que demain, aux yeux de tout le monde, je serais la petite copine de Drago Malfoy !

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Blaise**

6h30… mais quelle idée Blaise d'aller à la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci… ? Qui serait assez débile pour se lever de bonne heure réviser les ASPICS ?! Toi apparemment… En même temps, j'avais tellement du mal en ce moment de réviser. Je ne faisais que de penser à Pansy ! Pansy sur moi, Pansy dans les placards à balai, Pansy en sous-vêtement, Pansy dans ma chambre, Pansy nue… Arrrgghh mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Même la gueule dans le cul, dans une bibliothèque et sans elle, cette fille était toujours là ! Il fallait quand même que je me concentre sur ce devoir de Divination vu que ce programme était important pour les ASPICS…

7h30… L'heure d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. J'étais assez fier de moi d'avoir terminé ce devoir. Je ne savais pas comment Pansy faisait en alternant les cours et moi… En parlant d'elle, elle était là, seule en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle avait un peu l'air énervée… surtout en me voyant arrivé.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible !! Où était tu passé ? Criait-elle

-Désolé… je n'ai pas fait le devoir de Divination à cause d'hier alors il fallait que je passe à la bibliothèque.

- Ah excuse… je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un devoir… je t'empêche de bosser en plus…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je gère ne t'en fais pas… je t'ai dis bonjour ? Demandai-je avec un sourire. »

Elle souriait à son tour et secouait la tête. Sans plus attendre je me rapprochais d'elle et l'embrassai tendrement, mais au bout de quelque secondes, les élèves autour de nous s'arrêtaient de parler et c'était le grand silence, avec quelque chuchotements. On mettait fin à notre baiser pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien ce passer…

Ah ! En regardant à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Pansy et moi découvrions notre chez meilleur ami main dans la main avec Hermione. Voilà pourquoi les élèves avaient soudainement arrêter de parler. Drago souriait, il avait l'air de trouver cette situation amusante, lui qui adore quand on s'intéresse à lui ! Il embrassait la Gryffondore devant tout le monde et je me permettais de regarder Potter et Weasley qui avaient l'air de prendre assez bien la vision en face d'eux. Sûrement qu'ils étaient déjà au courant… je ne sais pas ! Le couple s'avançait vers nous pendant que les élèves recommençaient à discuter.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**


	9. Confession inatendue

Chapitre 9 : Confession inattendue

**POV Hermione**

Je rentrai dans la Grande Salle main dans la main avec Drago Malfoy. On le savait très bien que ça allait finir comme ça, on en avait déjà parlé ce matin et la réaction de tout le monde était tout à fait celle qu'on avait prédit. Pansy et Blaise s'arrêtaient de s'embrasser pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de ce passer. En nous voyant, ils avaient compris la situation, Drago avait un sourire aux lèvres et je me demandais bien à quoi il pensait… mais il se tournait vers moi, me faisait un de ces plus beaux sourires et posait ces lèvres sur les miennes pour un long baiser… On s'arrêtait à bout de souffle et rejoignait les deux Serpentards qui sont désormais devenus mes amis. Les élèves recommençaient à parler et on saluait le couple.

« Vous en avait enfin parlé ! S'exclamait Pansy

-Oui. Et je trouve notre entrée plus que réussite ! Souriait Drago

- Moi aussi. Je trouve que c'était trop mignon.

- Blaise Zabini serait-il un romantique ?!

- Oui et alors ? Ce n'est pas toi qui va t'en plaindre ?

- Oh non, disait Pansy, au contraire ! »

Le petit déjeuner continuait ainsi jusqu'au moment où il fallait aller en cours…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Harry**

Hermione est beaucoup trop importante pour moi pour ne pas agir ! Il fallait absolument que LE trouve. Je devais être sûr de ces intentions… c'est vrai, vous allez me dire que je me mêle de chose que ne me regarde pas, mais Hermione est comme ma sœur, et si on a l'intention de lui faire du mal, je risque de m'énervai. Et croyez moi, un Potter énervé faisait des ravages ! Bon c'est vrai j'avoue, cela faisait maintenant un mois depuis le jour où ils étaient arrivés main dans la main dans la Grande Salle et que pour l'instant, Hermione allait parfaitement bien, mais je préférai m'en assuré. Raaa mais où était-il passé ? Pas dans la Grande Salle, pas au stade, ni à la Tour d'Astronomie…mais merde il doit bien être quelque part. Mais quel con ! Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé ? Je changeai de chemin et me dirigeai vers l'appartement des préfets en chef. Je vais peut-être tomber sur Hermione, tant pis, je lui parlerai donc plus tard. Je frappai à la porte et attendais quelque secondes. C'est Malfoy qui ouvrait la porte.

« Potter…

-Hermione est là ?

- Non elle est sortie au lac avec Pansy.

- Tu dois être avec Zabini alors ? Demandais-je

- Non, il est à la bibliothèque en train de réviser les ASPICS.

- Ca tombe bien alors, je voulais te parler. »

Je le voyais réfléchir et je crois bien qu'il était gêné.

« Ok… bah alors rentre…

-Merci. »

C'est une situation assez délicate et… comment dire… un peu bizarre.

« Je t'écoute Potter.

-J'ai un problème.

- Tu as un problème… Répétait-il.

- Oui.

- Et tu me demande de l'aide ?

- Non, pas vraiment en faite.

- Bah alors explique-toi, parce que je t'avoue que je ne comprends rien du tout !

- Ok, alors voilà. Hermione est comme une sœur pour moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la protéger.

- Et c'est ça ton problème ?

- Oui. Murmurai-je

- J'ai toujours rien compris. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être débile celui là. Je me demande pourquoi Hermione sort avec lui !

« C'est ce qui m'amène ici, commençai-je, c'est ce qui m'amène à avoir une conversation assez civilisé avec mon pire ennemi et c'est ce qui m'amène à te demander tes intentions envers elle… et ce qui m'amène à me demander si je ne vais pas plutôt partir rejoindre ma copine et me mêler de mes affaires au lieu de bavarder avec Drago Malfoy !! »

Je m'étais un peu emporter pour la dernière phrase, et Malfoy l'avait très bien remarqué. Quelque seconde plus tard, il se sentait un peu gêné et je pense qu'il aurait voulu partir d'ici en courant.

« Je te comprends Potter mais… enfin je veux dire que ça fait un moment que tu es au courant pour nous deux, un mois qu'on a officialisé les choses et tu es là, à douter de ma sincérité. Je crois que si Hermione t'avait entendu, elle se serait sûrement mise en colère. Mais puisque tu es là, et que tu n'attends que ça, je vais te le dire : Hermione est l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. C'est vrai qu'on s'est détestés mais désormais je ne vois pas ma vie sans elle. Tu es venue ici pensant trouver quoi Potter ? Ma confiance ? Tu l'as. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire souffrir, je me suis trop attaché à elle, je… je l'aime. »

Comment décrire ce qu'il vient de ce passer en un seul mot… Inattendu…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Drago**

Je venais de dire les mots qui allaient changer ma vie… à Potter en plus !! J'étais en train de lui dire que j'aimais Hermione. C'était vraiment sorti tout seul… Le survivant continuait de me regarder bizarrement et je crois bien qu'il allait soit nous faire un coma, soit… mourir paralysé !

« Ca me rassurerai que tu bouge Potter. Te voir inerte m'inquiète un peu… Je ne veux en aucun cas être la cause de ta mort… »

Il reprenait ces esprits et se massait la nuque, un peu gêné. Ce silence commençait à m'exaspérer !

« Par Merlin dit quelque chose !

-Je… enfin, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à… ça. Avouait-il

- Je vois que tu as total confiance en moi Potter !

- Maintenant oui. Et je pense que tu devrais lui dire…

- De quoi ?

- C'est la première fois que tu prononce ces mots pour elle, ça ce voit. »

Il se levait du fauteuil et se dirigeai vers la sortie.

« Merci Malfoy.

-Pour quoi ?

- De la rendre heureuse. »

Et il partait ne me laissant pas lui répondre. Après ample réflexion au bout de cinq minutes, je me dépêchai de sortir de l'appartement pour allez dans la bibliothèque. Tant pis si j'allais le déranger mais il faut absolument que je lui parle. J'ai toujours fait comme ça. Quand quelque chose me tracassait ou me prenait une grande partie du cerveau, il fallait que je vide mon sac. Blaise était toujours là pour moi dans ces moments là.

« Drago je travaille. Disait-il en me voyant arrivé.

-Je sais, mais j'ai absolument besoin de te parler, si tu as cinq minutes s'il te plait, parce que je sens que je vais exploser si je n'en parle pas au plus vite, je crois même que je vais finir par exploser maintenant devant tout ces élèves qui révisent je ne sais quoi. D'ailleurs je sens mon cœur qui commence à battre beaucoup trop vite, ma tête ne suit plus rien, je tremble de partout et j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir m…

-Oula stop Drago, me coupait-il, s'il te plait calme toi, je ne comprends absolument rien !

- Blaise… je viens de dire à POTTER, tu m'entends hein : à Potter, que j'aimais Hermione…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Blaise**

« Oh… »

C'était la seule syllabe qui sortait de ma bouche, je n'arrivai pas vraiment à dire autre chose. Je le regardai encore et encore, et il attendait que je lui dise quelque chose, que je fasse quelque chose, enfin que j'agisse quoi !

« Blaise… je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Il faut que tu m'aide.

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ?!

- Tu sais exactement ce que c'est. Tu aime Pansy depuis un moment.

- C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas à moi d'aller voir Hermione, c'est à toi.

- Dis moi quand même ce qu'il faut que je fasse, suppliait-il, je me sens complètement différent, et encore pire depuis que Potter est venu. »

Moi qui connais Drago Malfoy depuis un moment, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état là ! Merde, Hermione qui arrive…

« Hermione ! Appelais-je »

Drago se retournait, complètement déboussolé.

« Salut les garçons. Disait-elle avant d'embrasser mon meilleur ami.

-Pansy n'est pas avec toi ?

- Elle est parti se changé, Ginny et elles sont devenues très copines et elles ont fait une bataille d'eau qui a fini par une baignade dans le lac.

- Je vais peut-être allez la rejoindre alors… A plus ! »

Drago me regardai avec des gros yeux pendant qu'Hermione s'installait et je lui souriais signe qu'il devait ce lancer.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Hermione**

J'avais passé une excellente après midi avec Pansy et Ginny. J'étais très heureuse qu'elles s'entendaient à merveille. Drago était en train de se tortiller dans sa chaise et il avait l'air un peu gêné. Je me demande ce qu'il ce passe…

« Drago ?

-Oui ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je… J'ai… enfin… Potter est venu me voir tout à l'heure.

- Oui et ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Demandai-je.

- Ah non pas du tout ! Disons qu'il voulait qu'on parle… de toi.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'Harry. Je suppose que tu as eu le discours du grand frère ?

- C'est un peu près ça oui.

- Harry a toujours était comme ça. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Et il le sera encore plus sachant que je sors avec toi.

- Justement… j'ai… quelque chose à te dire. »

Je commençai à paniquer, essayant de me demander qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien le mettre si mal à l'aise. Je continuai à le regarder, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose mais il se contentait de rester sur sa chaise et de ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Il se levait brusquement et lançait :

« Tu sais quoi… on verra ça ce soir, je vais aller faire un tour dehors… »

Il partait aussi vite qu'il s'était levé, et je commençai vraiment à m'inquiéter ! Avais-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Je ne pouvais en aucun cas attendre ce soir ! Il me fallait des réponses maintenant… ! Je me dépêchai de sortir de la bibliothèque pour le rejoindre dehors. Il se dirigeait vers le parc, j'entendais mon prénom derrière moi, et c'était Ron.

« Ron ? Attend il faut absolument que j'y aille.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps… commençait-il. Je voulais juste que tu sache que… je comprends.

- Que tu comprends ? »

J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je veux parler de Malfoy… si tu es heureuse, alors je le suis pour toi. Désolé de ne pas avoir était compréhensive au départ. »

Waouh ! Alors là, je ne l'y attendais pas tellement.

« Je… ça me fait plaisir que tu réagisse ainsi, je ne voulais pas perdre un ami à cause de ça.

-Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, mais par contre… si un jour il te fait du mal, je l'attendrais sur le ring ! »

Je riais, heureuse de retrouver mon Ron. Il m'enlaçait et me faisait un bisou princesse, pour ensuite s'éloigner, rejoindre Luna. Reprenant mes esprits, je regardai une fois de plus vers le parc, Drago était assis, le regard dans le vide. Je m'avançai doucement vers lui, et m'installai à côté de lui.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Drago**

Je regardai derrière moi et… Weasley qui enlace Hermione… ma copine ! Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là ?! Oh et puis un baiser en plus… et pas n'importe lequel ! Il n'y avait que moi qui avais le privilège de lui faire ce genre de bisou ! Il s'éloignait et je voyais Hermione se tournait vers moi. Je détournai la tête et regardai dans le vide. Quelques secondes plus tard, la Gryffondore s'était installé à côté de moi et m'avait lancé :

« Désolé, mais je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir…

-Qu'est-ce que te voulais Weasley ?

- Ron ? Il est content pour nous deux…

- Il était obligé de te faire un câlin aussi intensif ?!

- Drago, tu ne vas pas commencer, Ron est un ami. »

Bon ok, Drago jaloux c'était très amusant mais quand même !! Ron !!

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloigne de moi…

-Je n'en n'ai pas l'intention.

- Promet le moi.

- Je te le promets… »

Il souriait assez satisfait, puis il avait un air un peu plus sérieux…

« Je… je t'aime… »

J'ai deux possibilité… m'évanouir… ou l'embrasser sur le champ ! Au lieu de ça, je commençai à pleurer. Les larmes venaient toute seule et Drago restait silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de me parler.

« Hermione ? Ca va ? »

J'essayai les larmes sur mes joues et, comme prévu, l'embrassait fougueusement.

« Moi aussi je t'aime… »

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Blaise**

Enfin !! Me voilà sorti de cet enfer ! Je déteste les ASPICS… je suis bien content d'en avoir enfin fini avec ces examens. Mais je pense quand même avoir réussi. Enfin j'espère, parce que sinon, toute ces soirée et journée passées à la bibliothèque auront servis pour rien.

« Alors Blaise… content ? Me demandait une voix que je reconnus tout de suite.

-Excellent, je vais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec la personne que j'aime sans me préoccupé des examens.

- Et tu peux pas savoir comment j'en suis heureuse »

Pansy m'embrassait et j'étais tellement bien dans ces bras… bonheur que ne durait pas :

« Et bien les tourtereaux, c'est la fin des ASPICS qui vous rend si romantique…

-La ferme Drago ! On pourrait en dire de même de toi.

Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! Depuis quelques mois, une fois que Drago avait déclaré sa flamme à Hermione, ils ne se lâchaient plus. Je reprenais ma phrase :

« D'ailleurs où se trouve cette chère Gryffondore ?

- Je suis là ! Heureuse que je te manque déjà Blaise…

- Genre tu vas me manquer ! Tu t'imagine que pendant les vacances, Pansy et moi, on a l'habitude de venir au moins trois fois par semaine chez Drago… alors maintenant qu'on en a fini avec les cours. A on avis, tu ne risque pas de te débarrasser de moi si tôt. »

Drago et Hermione avait un air un peu mal-à-l'aise, avais-je dis quelque chose de mal ?

« Quoi ? Demandai-je. Tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller chez lui ?

-Euh Blaise… Disait Drago un peu gêné, on n'en a pas vraiment parlé…

- Ah. Décidemment, il n'y a que moi pour faire ce genre de gaffe !!

- De toute façon, Hermione n'a pas vraiment le choix.

- Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi ? Demandait mon meilleur ami. »

Hermione faisait les gros yeux à Pansy pour qu'elle se taise, et qu'elle n'en dise pas trop. Mais malheureusement, c'est un signe vu par Drago et moi, et on avait vraiment l'intention de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il se passait…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Drago**

« Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi ? Demandai-je »

Je me tournai vers Hermione qui était en train de faire les gros yeux à Pansy. Blaise et moi l'avions calé, et on voulait vraiment savoir tout les deux ce qu'elles pouvaient bien nous cacher une fois de plus. Oui, parce qu'Hermione et Pansy sont vraiment les deux meilleures amies du monde… mais quand je vous dis les deux meilleures amies… c'est vraiment le cas ! C'était comme des amies d'enfance alors qu'elles ne sont proches que depuis un an.

« Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous caché encore, toi et la p'tite Gryffondore. »

C'est Hermione qui répondait à Blaise :

« Pas ici, venez. »

On les suivait toutes les deux, et on se retrouvait tous les quatre dans l'appartement des préfets en chef où nos valises étaient déjà faites. Pansy et Blaise s'installaient comme à leur habitude, sur le fauteuil, la Serpentarde sur mon meilleur ami. Je me mettais assis sur le canapé pendant qu'Hermione faisait les cent pas dans le salon, autour de nous.

« Hermione ?

-Oui Pansy, je sais… ! »

Elle prenait une grande inspiration et essayait tant bien que mal de parler.

« Je… enfin, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'important… non en faite si ça l'es…

-Hermione, viens-en au faite s'il te plait. Suppliai-je impatient.

- Voilà… je s… »

Elle n'avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Blaise avait poussé un cri. Tous les regards s'étaient jeté sur lui, cherchant à savoir qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arrivé.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense ?!!

-Euh… comment veux tu que je sache ? Répondait Hermione

- Tu… tu es enceinte ?! »

Pansy souriait tandis qu'Hermione avait soudainement une envie d'admirer le sol… Mon état d'esprit ? Enfin vous pouvez bien vous doutez que quand on apprend ce genre de truc, on n'est un peu… choqué. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je restai silencieux, dans mes pensées, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. C'était Blaise que faisait le boulot à ma place.

« Mon dieu !! Dites moi pas que ce n'est pas vrai ? (je suis une grande fan de Jamel, sorry =) ) Mais comment ? Enfin… si je sais comment mais, tu, tu… »

Il se tournait vers Pansy brusquement.

« Et tu le savais ? Tu ne m'a rien dit ?!

-J'ai fait promettre à Pansy de ne rien dire, ne lui en veux pas…

- Et puis même, commençait Pansy, je m'imaginai très mal venir te voir pour te dire que ton meilleur ami était papa, je n'aurais pas su comment te le dire…

- Donc… tu es enceinte ? Arrivai-je à dire.

- Hum oui…

- Depuis combien de temps ? Lui demandai-je.

- Un mois…

- Un mois ?! Et tu ne m'as rien dit pendant tout ce temps ?!

- Tu voulais que je te le dise comment ? Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir…

- M'enfin Hermione… tu sais bien que je t'aime et que je ne suis pas dû genre à m'énerver aussi vite, ça c'est le boulot de Blaise ! »

Il se tournait brusquement vers moi pour me lancer un regard tueur. Je ne faisais pas attention, je regardai Hermione et lui lançais :

« Viens… »

Elle s'avançait vers moi et se mettait en position califourchon.

« Je sais Hermione que tu es la femme de ma vie, alors même si c'est un peu soudain, rien ne me ferai le plus plaisir que d'avoir un enfant avec toi. Tu va venir habiter avec moi et je prendrais soin de toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… Je t'aime Mya. »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et elle m'embrassait, heureuse. On était coupé par Pansy qui reniflait, elle était, elle aussi, en train de pleurer.

« Désolé mais… c'est l'émotion… je trouve ça trop mignon… Blaise, on fait un enfant ?

-Pardon ?! »

Hermione et moi rions, vu la tête de Blaise, à mon avis, il n'en avait pas envie tout de suite…

« On verra ça plus tard ma chérie…Disait-il. »

Pansy faisait une moue déçu et parlait ensuite de tout et de rien, mais surtout du futur bébé… notre bébé.

« Dites moi que je serais la marraine, s'il vous plait. Suppliait Pansy.

-Je suis d'accord mais je veux Harry comme parrain.

-Potter ?! M'exclamai-je. Oh mon Dieu…

- Allez s'il te plait, je suis sûr que ça fera extrêmement plaisir à Harry !

- Qu'est-ce qui me fera plaisir ?! »

On se retournait tout les quatre pour voir Potter et Weasley à la porte.

« Désolé la porte était mal fermé… alors qu'est-ce qu'il fera plaisir à Harry ? Demandait le rouquin. »

Personne ne répondait alors je me suis dévouais :

« D'être le parrain de notre futur enfant… »

Weasley tombait dans les pommes pendant que Potter, encore choqué, restait inerte.

« Et merde Ron ? S'exclamait Hermione en allant le rejoindre.

-Il a eu du mal à encaisser la nouvelle on dirait… Faisait Blaise sarcastique. »

Une fois réveillé, le rouquin se levait brusquement et me fusillait du regard.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as mis notre Hermione enceinte ?!!

-Ne commence pas s'il te plait, tu m'as dit que tu comprenais.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez faire un gosse aussi tôt ?!

- Si ça peut te rassurer Weasley, je viens de l'apprendre, alors on est deux…

- Ron s'il te plait, calme toi.

- Que je me calme ? Mais… mais, enfin Hermione tu n'as que 17 ans… »

Potter se raclait la gorge et décidait d'intervenir, je crois bien qu'il allait un peu mieux.

« C'est bon Ron, Hermione est majeure, elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut, non ? »

Devant l'accord de son ami, le rouquin décidait de laisser tomber et de se taire.

« Laissons les parents d'Hermione faire le boulot à notre place… Faisait Potter. »

Et merde, c'est vrai que dans le monde moldu, Hermione n'était pas encore majeure…

« Harry tu n'es pas drôle !! Criait Hermione.

-Oh c'est bon, je plaisante. On va vous laisser, on voulait juste te demander si tu voulais venir fêter la fin des cours avec les Gryffondore ce soir. C'est notre dernier soir…

- J'accepte mais…

- Tu veux emmener ces trois là, je le savais déjà. Disait Potter en nous montrons du doigt.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te dire… hurm tu veux bien être le parrain de notre futur enfant ? »

Je regardai Blaise et Pansy qui rigolait. Weasley faisait un peu la tête mais ça lui passera. Potter regardait Hermione et lui souriait.

« Ca me ferait très plaisir, Mione. »

Elle sautait dans ces bras et Blaise cassait le silence en disant :

« J'aurais tout de même pensé que vous m'auriez choisi moi au lieu de Potter…

-Et bien, commençai-je, tu seras le parrain du prochain. »

Tout le monde avait l'air de me fusillait du regard à part Blaise qui était très content.

« On va peut-être attendre quelque année mon chéri… Terminait Hermione. »

Potter et Weasley quittaient la salle, et ensuite Hermione et Pansy nous jetaient, Blaise et moi, de mon propre appartement pour pouvoir ce préparer pour ce soir… Raaa les femmes… !!

Décidemment, cette année aura était la meilleur de toute les années de Poudlard… Blaise et Pansy s'étaient enfin avoué leur amour, la bande à Hermione m'ont très bien accepté, je suis amoureux, et dans quelque mois, j'allais devenir papa.

Et vous savez quoi ? Dans la tradition des Malfoy, les enfants ne doivent pas être nés hors mariage… Donc Hermione sera peut-être, prochainement Madame Malfoy ? Qui sait…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**_Qu'en pensez vous ? Vos impressions ?_**

**_Prochain et dernier chapitre : La révélation des enfants_**

**_Bonne soirée à tous et merci pour vos Reviews !!_**


	10. Les révélations des enfants

Chapitre 10 : Les révélations des enfants

**POV Lily**

C'est insupportable d'avoir comme professeur de potion, son père !! Ca fait maintenant 7 ans que je suis ici, et il ne me lâche toujours pas… mais merde, je suis majeure, non ? J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ? Je sens que cette année va être horrible, et je sais pourquoi il réagit comme ça…

Ryan Weasley est préfet en chef avec moi, et il ne veut pas que ça finisse comme maman et lui…mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Ryan et moi, ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble ! Et on a très bien pu ce cacher toute l'année dernière, on peut très bien le faire maintenant, surtout que maintenant, lui et moi sommes dans un appartement ou seuls nous deux peuvent y pénétrés… aaaah c'est tellement bon d'être intelligente !

« Tu es ailleurs ma chérie… ? Demande Ryan.

-Je pensais un peu à tout et à n'importe quoi… »

Lui et moi étions dans les couloirs faisant notre ronde habituelle, et il s'était rapproché de moi pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je peux te remonter le moral si tu veux…

-On verra ça quand on sera rentré…

- Tu es sûr ? Je peux être très persuasive… »

C'est bon je craque !! Il n'était vraiment pas obligé de me regarder avec ces yeux là et ce sourire coquin ! Je suis une Malfoy, c'est moi qui devrait avoir le pouvoir sur tout le monde… enfin d'après papa, parce que moi, je ne suis pas vraiment pour cette idée. Et même si j'étais po…mmrff… Il m'embrasse !! Comment je ne pourrais pas craquer ?!

« Je vais le dire à papa !! Cri une voix que je connaissais trop…

-Michael ?!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas le droit, le couvre feux est passé !

- C'est pour ça que tu en profite d'embrasser ton copain ?! »

Mais quel imbécile celui là !! C'est décidé… Michael Malfoy, je te déteste !! Il vient de rentrer à Poudlard et il se croit déjà supérieur à tout le monde…

« Michael… je te retire 20 points parce que tu n'es pas encore au dortoir, alors maintenant tu dégage !! »

Michael s'énerve sur le plancher et repart aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Tu crois qu'il va cafter ? Demande Ryan.

-Je ne sais pas… peut-être. Mais je m'en fiche, je suis majeure, papa n'a rien à dire !

- Il va s'énerver sur moi.

- Mais non, je l'en empêcherai, et puis maman sait qu'on sort ensemble, elle sera le calmé. »

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Drago**

J'adore Harry !! Oui, vous m'avez très bien entendu, je le répète si vous voulez : J'adore Harry Potter !

Il n'a pas voulu me dire que était vraiment ces maraudeurs… mais peu importe, cette carte est entre mes mains désormais… et ma fille est toujours avec ce Weasley !! Attend que j'en cause deux mots à son père, il va m'entendre !

« Drago ? »

Je sursaute. C'est Hermione… et merde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-elle.

-Oh euh rien… je corrigeai des parchemins… rien d'important… Dis-je

- Montre voir… »

Par Merlin, elle m'a vu !! J'essai de cacher la carte du mieux que je pouvais mais c'était trop tard, elle me l'avait déjà prise des mains.

« Ne me dis pas que… Drago !! Tu es en train de la surveiller ?!!

-Je n'ai pas confiance en ce Weasley !

- Mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, si elle le sait, elle va t'en vouloir toute sa vie !!

- Mais elle ne sera pas au courant, elle ne se doute même pas qu'il existe une carte de ce genre…

- Comment Harry a-t-il pu faire ça ?

- Il joue son rôle de parrain, c'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, je vais lui remettre tout de suite cette carte.

- Mais Mya… Fis-je avec une mine déçu… »

Elle ne cède pas et reste devant moi l'air en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être sexy comme ça… mon Dieu que je l'aime…

« Quoi ?

-Je t'aime…

- N'essai pas de m'attendrir avec tes belles phrases pour que je te redonne cette carte.

- Non, ce n'était même pas pour ça… cela venait du cœur ! »

Elle sourit, et s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser…

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais s'il te plait, arrête avec Lily, elle est maintenant assez grande pour gérer tout ça. »

Je lui souris à mon tour, mais elle se doutait bien que je n'allais pas m'arrêter là vu toute les fois où on en a déjà discuté.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Blaise**

« Maman !! Papa !! Réveillez vous, c'est noël !! Allez !! »

M***e ! Cr**e ! Fait ch**r ! Je dors !!

« Ma chérie, s'il te plait, va plutôt réveiller ton grand frère… Dit Pansy.

-Mais il va encore me gueuler dessus maman…

- Dans ce cas Chloé, tu me le diras, et je le punirai…

- Chouette !! »

Ma fille repart, nous laissant seuls sur le lit… mais je n'étais pas décider à me lever, j'avais encore la couverture sur moi… ah et je suis nu en plus !!

« Tu devrais t'habillé, heureusement que ta fille ne te voit pas comme ça…

-Serai-je si horrible que je traumatiserai un enfant ? Demandai-je toujours sous ma couverture.

- Mais non Blaise, c'est une question de principe… !

- Je te ferai remarquer, que ce n'est pas moi qui ai enlevé mes vêtements d'une façon très coquine hier…

- Allez !! Fait-elle en retirant les couvertures. Et pour info… »

Elle se rapproche de moi, colle son corps en sous vêtement contre le miens et me murmure :

« Je te trouve toujours aussi sexy qu'avant… et j'adore enlever tes vêtements avec les dents… Maintenant tu te lève, n'oublie pas qu'on fait noël chez nous cette année. »

Comment pourrai-je l'oublier ? C'était les vacances de noël, ce qui veut dire : repas, et pleins de gosses à la maison… le calvaire !! Je me lève et pars sous la douche…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Ron**

On est enfin arrivé au manoir. Ryan reste silencieux, je me demande ce qu'il ne va pas chez lui ? Pourtant, à Poudlard ça devrait aller. Il a était nommé préfet en chef et il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondores…

La porte s'ouvre… Pansy.

« Hey !! Salut !!

-Salut Pansy. Dit ma femme. On n'est pas en retard.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione et Drago ne sont pas encore arrivés. Salut Ryan ! Salut les jumelles. »

Alice et Claire sourient à Pansy et on entre dans le salon, où la table était déjà mise un peu plus loin. James et Vincent étaient en train de discuter… pas étonnant, ils faisaient tout ensemble. Qui aurait cru qu'ils deviendraient meilleurs amis ? Enfin vous allez me dire aussi, qui aurait cru que Michael et Sirius s'entendent aussi bien ? Chloé emmène les jumelles de trois ans dans sa chambre, elle adore s'occupé des jumelles ! C'est son passe-temps favoris.

« Bonjour Ron !

-Salut Harry ? Alors comment s'est passé la rentrée de Sirius ? Je sais déjà qu'il est à Gryffondore, c'est cool.

- Oui, il suit les traces de James et ils s'entendent très bien avec Michael !

- C'est ce que m'a dit Ryan. Ro c'est une bonne chose, ça renforce un peu les deux maisons… »

Blaise arrive et me salut.

« Il arrive quand Michael ? Demande Sirius qui était soudainement apparu.

-Tu ne peux pas attendre Sirius, commence ma sœur, tu le vois tout les jours à Poudlard !

- Je sais, mais faut que je le batte aux échecs. »

Au même moment un bruit bizarre retentit dans la maison.

« C'est quoi ça ? Demandai-je.

-Ca Ron… ça s'appelle une sonnette… Répond Pansy.

- Tu investis dans des trucs moldus toi maintenant ?

- Ouais, je trouve certaines inventions plutôt bien réussite.

- Comment t'es entré si t'as pas utilisé la sonnette ? Me demande Harry.

- Bah j'ai frappé comme tout sorciers !! »

Tout le monde riait… à croire que j'étais le seul ici à ne pas m'habituer à ces trucs moldus…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Lily**

Nous sommes rentrés chez Blaise et Pansy, et tout de suite Sirius s'est empressé d'aller voir Michael. Je prends dans mes bras tout le monde et je suis très heureuse d'être de nouveau ici, avec tout le monde. Mon père pose les cadeaux en bas du sapin et il part aller voir Blaise. J'en profite qu'il soit parti pour emmener Ryan dans une salle… Il fallait absolument qu'on parle !

« Alors ? Me demande Ryan.

-Alors c'est vrai. »

Il fait les gros yeux et son regard va de moi au sol, de moi au sol, de moi au sol…

« Arrête de faire ça !!

-Désolé…mais je suis un peu surpris…

- Et moi donc… comment je vais faire pour le dire aux parents ?!

- Ce soir, au dîner.

- Hein ? M'étonnai-je. Mais… mais… ils vont faire une crise cardiaque !!

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix… Viens par là. »

Je m'approche de lui et il m'embrasse d'une douceur qui me donne envie de lui sauter dessus et de faire ça maintenant !! Il sourit et on sort tout les deux de la pièce. Une demi-heure plus tard, on passe à table. Je vois mon père fusillait du regard mon copain… non ce n'est pas possible je n'arriverai pas à le dire… !!

La fin du repas… tout le monde s'était vraiment bien amusé.

« Vincent, tu veux bien arrêter de faire ça ! Cri Pansy. »

James et Vincent sont… comment dire, turbulents. Ils font tous ensembles, et je pense que Michael et Sirius suivent leur trace. Je croise le regard de Ryan… Il me fait signe que c'était le moment. Mais je n'ose pas… Alors il se lance :

« S'il vous plait, j'aimerai dire quelque chose… »

Tout le monde reste silencieux et mon cœur commence à battre très vite… très très vite.

« Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore. Cela fait maintenant un an que je sors avec Lily et…

-Je le savais !! Cri mon père.

- Drago tait toi s'il te plait… Dit ma mère. »

Je décide d'intervenir pour aider mon copain.

« J'ai quelque chose à dire… à tout le monde ici… »

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Hermione**

Ca recommence, comme il y a 17 ans. J'ai l'impression de savoir à l'avance ce qu'elle va nous dire. Et je n'étais pas la seule. Je vois Blaise, qui avait l'air étonné, regarder Ryan, puis Lily. Et il pousse soudainement un cri de surprise…

« Quoi ? Demande Lily.

-C'est en train de recommencer… j'ai l'impression de revenir 17 ans en arrière.

- Mais de quoi tu parle ? Fait Ron. »

Après la phrase de Blaise, tout le monde ici avait compris, enfin sauf les enfants et Ron… ce qui n'est pas surprenant. Je tente un regard vers Drago. Il avait l'air très très énervé… Il se lève d'un bond et cri :

« Ne me dis pas que tu as mis ma fille enceinte ?!! »

Ron tombe dans les pommes… encore une fois. Tout le monde reste silencieux. Je me lève à mon tour, et j'essai de calmer mon mari.

« Drago, assied-toi s'il te plait…

-Mais, mais…

- S'il te plait… »

Il cède et se rassoit sur sa chaise, mais toujours énervé. Ryan se lève à son tour, Lily était à côté de lui, elle le regarde, se demande bien ce qu'il allait dire, sachant que tout le monde avait déjà compris. Ron se réveille au même moment.

« Mon fils… va… avoir un… bébé. »

Il se rassoit et se sert un verre de Whiskey moldus.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu précipité…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ryan, dit Pansy, Hermione avait son âge quand elle est tombé enceinte.

- Ce n'est pas une raison !! Cri Drago. »

Je pose une main sur sa cuisse et lui demande de se calmer.

« Je sais que les Malfoy ne font pas d'enfants hors mariage… (Petit cri de surprise de tout le monde) Donc voilà, ce soir, je demande toute votre intention. Cela fait maintenant un an que je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, j'aime Lily. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Et même si certains ne sont pas d'accord (regard vers Drago), je vais la demander en mariage, là, immédiatement devant toute les personnes qui me sont chers… »

Il se tourne vers ma fille et se met à genoux. Il sort de sa poche une bague argent. Tout le monde regard la scène avec des larmes de joie…enfin à part Drago et Ron qui serait plus à fusiller du regard le couple.

« Je t'aime Lily… et je veux vivre avec toi, aussi longtemps que possible… accepterai-tu de devenir ma femme ? »

Ma fille pleure, pleure et re-pleure tellement elle était émue… et ça elle le tient de moi.

« Oui !! »

Elle se jette dans ces bras et l'embrasse fougueusement ! Je pleure, c'est trop émouvant.

« Allez mon chéri, soit heureux pour ta fille. On ne l'est pas nous ? »

Il me regarde, je souris, il sourit… on s'embrasse.

« Champagne !! Cri Blaise. »

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV Drago**

Ma fille va se marier… et elle va avoir un enfant avec ce Weasley ! Retenez-moi…je sens que je vais m'évanouir.

« Allez mon chéri, soit heureux pour ta fille. On ne l'est pas nous ? »

Bien sûr qu'on l'est ! Elle le sourit et je fais de même à mon tour. Elle m'embrasse… Dieu sait que je ne peux pas résister à ces baisers, ça fait 18 ans qu'elle m'embrasse et 18 ans que je ne m'en lasse pas… Je l'aime.

« Champagne !! Cri Blaise. »

Il s'en va pendant que tout le monde félicitait le couple qui avait l'air… je l'avoue… très heureux. Il va me falloir quand même un peu d'alcool pour digérer tout ça…

Le temps passe trop vite, et ma fille va déjà être mariée et maman… ce qui fait de nous des… oh mon Dieu !

« Ca fait de vous, des grands parents ! Lance Pansy. »

Elle avait répondu à ma place, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées… c'est horrible comme situation d'être grands parents aussi jeune… et oui je suis quand même encore jeune.

Blaise arrive avec le Champagne, pendant que Lily s'approche de moi.

« Papa… tu pourrais au moins me félicitait ou faire quelque chose moi je ne sais pas !!

-C'est que… Fais-je un peu gêné.

- Quoi ?

- Tu grandis trop vite ma chérie… »

Elle sourit, et me serre dans ces bras.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire mais tu sais, j'aurais toujours besoin de toi, et je ne t'oublierais pas ! »

Je lui fais un bisou princesse, comme je les aime et me tourne vers Ryan.

« Si tu lui fais du mal… je te fais du mal !!

-Je l'avais bien compris… Dit-il en me tendant sa main. »

Je serre sa main et on retourne tous s'asseoir pour boire du Champagne… aaaah de l'alcool !

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**POV James**

Tout le monde a l'air vraiment heureux et je dirais même que c'est peut-être le moment pour leur annoncer que Vincent et moi sortions ensemble… Mouais… je vois d'ici la tête de papa et de Blaise apprenant que leurs fils soient gays ! Non je ne pense que c'est le moment, on ne va pas gâcher le bonheur de Lily et Ryan.

Ils sont vraiment mignon tout les deux… j'ai envie de planifier leur mariage, de mettre plein de décoration, de fleurs, de rubans… roooo ça fait vraiment gay là James arrête ! Je me tourne vers Vincent et il me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il était très mignon ce soir…

Il se lève… mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Non Vincent… ne fait pas ça…

« Hurm Hurm… »

Tout le monde arrête de parler et regarde mon petit copain. A ce moment là, mes joues commencent à devenir très chaudes.

« Moi aussi j'ai une annonce à faire…

-Oh non… qu'est-ce que tu vas nous dire encore… Se plaint mon futur-ex-beau père.

- Papa, maman, je… c'est difficile à dire, mais il le faut… maman, papa, je suis… gay ! »

Blam ! Le verre que tenait Blaise dans la main vient de s'écraser sur le sol, tandis que Pansy reste silencieuse, d'ailleurs tout le monde autour de la table reste silencieux… jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui demande après quelques secondes qui pour moi avaient duré une éternité :

« Tu… tu es gay dans le sens très heureux… ou dans le sens j'aime les garçons ?

-Les deux… »

Encore un silence alors Vincent essai de savoir ce que tout le monde pensait :

« S'il vous plait dites quelque chose… maman ? Papa ?

-C'est que, on est un peu surpris… enfin tu me connais je n'ai rien contre ça… c'est un peu surprenant, mais je pense m'y faire ! Avoue Pansy.

- Merci maman… Papa ? »

Comme son père était encore silencieux, il fallait que j'intervienne. Je me lève à mon tour et je n'ose pas regarder mes parents tellement j'avais peur.

« Moi aussi…

-Comment ça toi aussi ? Demande mon frère.

-Je suis gay ! »

Re-silence… rrraaaa je n'aime pas ça !! Mon père se lève à son tour.

« Quoi t'es gay toi aussi ? Demande Drago.

-Ha Ha très drôle Drago… (Il se tourne moi) James, je vais réagir comme Pansy, et te dire que je m'y ferai… mais…

-Mais ?

- Mais c'est quand même dur à accepter.

- Je sais papa…

- Moi ça me rend très heureuse, commence ma mère, je suis trop trop heureuse pour toi !!

- Merci maman…

- Et ce n'est pas tout ! Commence Vincent. J'ai un copain. »

Tout le monde se regardait, la seule personne qui avait compris était Luna.

« Tu sors avec James ?

-Oui.

- Ah… Dit mon père. »

Certains se retenaient de ne pas rire, tellement la situation était drôle. Et je les comprends. Tout le monde pensait qu'on était les meilleurs amis du monde et en fin de compte, c'est un peu plus que ça… Blaise se déplace et va vers son fils. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, mais tout le monde reste silencieux à les observer tout les deux, face à face.

« Tu es heureux comme ça ? Demande Blaise.

-Oui.

- Tu es heureux avec James ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais bien que c'est compliqué pour moi de savoir ça, mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux et si c'est ce qui te rend heureux, je ferai avec. Rien n'est plus important que le bonheur de mes enfants. Dit-il en se tournant ensuite vers moi. Je vais te faire le même serment que Drago, si jamais Vincent souffre à cause de toi, je t'arrache la tête !! »

Il prend ensuite Vincent dans ces bras alors que tout le monde rit du serment qu'il venait de me faire.

Je pouvais enfin m'afficher avec mon petit ami, le bonheur parfait quoi !

« Bon mon chéri, tu n'as plus qu'à ressortir une bouteille de champagne. Sourit Pansy à Blaise.

-Bonne idée ça ! James, Vincent, je vous adore !! Cri Drago.

- Et toi, tu vas peut-être arrêter l'alcool non ? Demande Hermione.

- J'arrête que si tu m'embrasse et que tu me fais l'amour ce soir en rentrant…

- Drago !!

- Bah quoi ? »

On riait tous. J'étais soulagé que tout le monde soit enfin au courant… On était une famille… une immense famille, où tout le monde se comprenait et s'aimait. Pendant que Vincent me caresse les cheveux, je regarde tout autour de la table…

Blaise et Pansy servaient les coupes de Champagnes et riaient, pendant que les autres adultes parlaient du mariage de Lily et Ryan qui s'embrassaient un peu plus loin. Michael et Sirius commençaient une partie d'échec version sorcier… à se demander comment ils font pour pouvoir réfléchir à cette heure-ci ! Chloé était restée avec les jumelles dans sa chambre.

Alors que tout le monde était dans les nuages… suis-je le seul à remarquer Hermione et Drago qui étaient en train de s'embrasser langoureusement…et suis-je le seul à pensé qu'il va peut-être falloir les arrêter, sinon ils sont bien partis pour faire ça sur la table !! Enfin bon… moi perso, ce n'est pas mon problème. Ils sont justes très amoureux… comme nous tous… et sûrement comme vous, non ?

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................**

**FIN**

**_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut. Donnez vos impressions ?_**

**_En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos Reviews. _**

**_Très bonne soirée pour tout le monde._**

_Kiara88_


End file.
